Bunny and the Wolf
by kknene180
Summary: "I've always knew you Klaus, don't make no mistake about that. I'm probably the only one who knows the real you the most," I sad to him looking up at him, " I will always help, support, and love you, but you have to let me in." I let him go and walked to the door, I looked at him and smirk, "But if you ever hurt me, I will cut off your dick, make no mistake about that," I said.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Awakening

I have Hazel playing as Brianna Francisco. She is going to be 17. Her hair is naturally curly and her body is like the models but a little less developed.

I never knew my life was going to be this way. Hell if I knew, I would've told my past self to stop watching this stupid, addicting show. But because of my actions, I got the best life I've ever wanted.

It all started when I was watching Vampire Diaries on my couch, on a Saturday night. I remember it was a Saturday night because I was dreading going to work the next morning. I fucking hate that job like who needs that many clothes and food at the same time. (I work two jobs because I like money. Don't judge me.)

Anyways, I was sitting on the couch trying to finish the seventh season( A/N: That's actually where I'm in the series) because I be binge-watching shit and never finishing it either. I watched as Damon and Enzo go into the vault with the unknown evil there and disappear from the screen. Suddenly the screen went black and starting to buzz loudly. I grabbed the remote to turn the TV back on but nothing happened. I got up to reset the TV, and abruptly a hand came out of the TV. It was slime with delicate fingers and a beautiful ruby ring on its ring finger.

Now I don't bout you but I'm not fucking with no hand that comes out of a TV, fuck that. I backed away slowly as I watched its fingers curl as to be waiting for me to grab it. When it didn't get what it wanted because again, fuck that; it started to reach out swiftly and wave to get me to come closer. Now, of course, I'm skeptical, but I found myself moving closer to the hand. As I stood in front of the hand, I took a deep breath and grabbed the hand. When I touched the hand, a melodic voice appeared in my head. " Hazel, do you want better opportunities? Better experiences? A love that's commanding and powerful? Something to bring you happiness and joy?"

I pondered this opportunity brought to me. 'That sounds too good to be true,' I thought to myself, 'What's the catch?'

"You will deal with demons and circumstances that will hurt you, but you will grow from them and become a powerful woman in the process. You will have many relationships that will make you consider your views and maybe even change you for the worst. Do you accept?" the voice asked.

I looked back to my room and then at the hand. I sighed and nodded. "I hope I don't regret this in the future," I murmured. The voice chuckled and pulled me into the TV, leaving the room cold and blown by a powerful gust of wind.

When I opened my eyes, I was in void, complete darkness. "Whew, I thought that didn't work. I was scared for your life," the voice said, to be revealed as Emily Bennett.

'Fuck,' I thought, my eyes widened with surprise. She was dressed in an old-fashioned dress from the 1800s. It wasn't a slave dress because of its expensive design but you could tell it was old, worn. She had on a matching bonnet and fancy shoes to go with the dress. She was beautiful like how she is in the show. 'This can't be real. I know I smoke but I didn't know how much,' I started to pant with fear.

"Whoah, calm down bunny. Nothing to worry about. Well, you already know me and I you, so I'll explain why I picked you," hands came on me rubbing my shoulders, calming me down. She first had me sit down and then calmed me down. She sat next to me and smiled at me. Her face filled with happiness. "You, bunny, are very special. You've always been special, since the day you were born. I remember holding you in my arms in the house. Your father was so happy to see you. He knew you would always be daddy's little girl. You smiled at me with your dimples holding my fingers. I was so happy, I could feel your power, it was so strong and vibrant," she looked down, saddened, " But people were coming for you. They had heard something powerful coming and they didn't like it. They wanted to either kill or capture you. And during that time, we were slaves, I saw family members taken from me before Katherine had found me. Your father was killed by the slave master because he was trying to save me from him. Thankfully Katherine ripped him to shreds and took me under her wing. She found out about your power and wanted to give you away to some very powerful man. And I couldn't let that happen, so I did the only thing I could: send you away. I knew you would be taken care of so I sent you away to keep you safe."

After she was done, she was sobbing and holding me. I was shocked, I didn't know I was adopted. I thought my mother was my real mother. She said I was a very difficult birth and she almost died from it. "If I am your child," she looked at me, tears in her eyes, "Then how did my mom have me?"

Emily looked down and said, "I found a woman, your mom, and saw that she wanted to have a baby so much. She prayed and prayed every night and the spirits, including me, heard her. She seemed like a perfect opportunity to give you a new life somewhere safe. So I did a spell to put you in her, make you be born again. What I didn't expect, was not seeing you anymore. This is how I knew she was from an entirely different world, one I didn't even know existed. I couldn't reach you, or check up on you. But the spirits said you were fine and will be a beautiful independent woman in time. And then I died and saw you again for the first time in years."

She smiled hard and gathered me in her arms, "And might I say you are beautiful. You must have gotten those hips from your mom because they are huge, she gasped and held my face in her hands, examining me.

I laughed and smiled, accepting her explanation. I would do the same if it were my daughter. I just couldn't believe I was so powerful. I wondered what I could do. "So I'm a witch, right?," I asked, nervously.

"Yes, my child! You come from a powerful line of powerful witches. You should be worshiped for your power, loyalty, and strength," she said, standing up. A clap of thunder struck the air behind us. Emily turned to it and frowned. She looked back at me and held out her hand, for me to grab. I walked up to her and grabbed her soft hand. We walked to the cloud thundering away.

The cloud was black, filled with screams and pain. Emily let go of my hand and went to the cloud. She touched the cloud and parted it with her hands. She looked back at me, "Come here, my child."

I came closer, standing beside Emily. She nodded her head to me, asking me to look in the cloud. I looked inside and gasped. Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Elena were standing around the cave. 'I remember this episode. Emily possesses Bonnie's body and destroys the crystal. But if she's here, then how is she possessing Bonnie?' I turned to Emily, to see her chanting in Latin, doing the spell.

She stopped chanting and the crystal exploded. Damon's face filled with rage and attacked Bonnie. Bonnie, Emily had already left her body, screamed, and was bitten by Damon. I gasped and turned to Emily. She was staring at me with a serious expression on her face. "Baby, I need you to help Bonnie. You're the only one who can help her. You know what is going to happen and can help her with her magic. I know we didn't spend a lot of time together and this is a lot of me to ask, but Bonnie is going to be powerful, very powerful. But I need you to help her find herself. Can you do that for me, bunny?" she said, taking my hands in hers.

I looked back at the cloud with Bonnie. She was being fed blood by Stefan, Elena by her side. I looked at Emily and smiled, "Yes, I will help you, mother. But how am I supposed to help her if I don't know how to use my powers?"

She smiled and said, "Bunny, your so powerful that it will come naturally. You will know what to do. You don't need me." She shed a tear and sniffed. "Well let's get you down there."

She gripped my hands, closed her eyes, and started to chant. Wind started to whirl around us and made our clothes ruffle. She opened her eyes and began crying again, "I'm so proud of you, you don't even know. You are going to become a queen that helps everyone. People will worship you from the ground you stand on, my child. Remember that you are loved and I am always watching over you."

I smiled, crying. "I love you too, mother." A bright light flashed my eyes and I shielded my eyes. When I opened them, pain-filled my neck. I covered it with my hand and felt a bandage there. I looked around to see Bonnie's room and screamed. I shot out of the bed and saw a mirror. I walked up to it and saw my reflection, I sighed. 'Of all the things you could have done. You put me in Bonnie's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! WHO ARE YOU?! HELP ME!"

Screams for help blasted through my head. I grabbed my ears in pain. "Would you stop screaming and making all that noise in my goddamn head!" I yelled. The screams stopped and I sighed in relief. "Now you can ask your questions."

"Who are you? Why are you in my body? What happened to Emily? Why doesn't my neck hurt? What happened to the crystal? What happened to Elena?" she rapidly asked, bombarding with questions.

"Whoa, okay. Please stop. I'll answer those questions. Um, I'm Hazel Lovely, I'm 17 and one of Emily's daughters. I'm in your body because Emily sent me to help you. Emily went back to the other side, she's probably weak from the spell that sent me here. Your neck hurts because that blood-sucking dick tore a piece of your neck. Emily made the crystal explode to prevent vampires from getting out of the cave. And who gives a shit about Elena, I bet she's fine," I answered, walking to her closet and looking at the clothes in there. She did have a nice selection but I'm me so some of this stuff I'm going to wear and not going to wear.

Bonnie sighed, "So you're the daughter of Emily. How are you 17 then?"

I sighed. "Well, I'm from another world. I was sent there. After all, I was in danger because I'm supposedly really powerful. People were going to kill or kidnap me from my mother and she didn't want that. So she sent me away to my mom. My mom raised me until Emily came and got me to bring me here," I explained while pulling out outfits to wear for school.

"Bonnie?" a voice called from the stairs. It sounded like Sheila Bennett, a.k.a Grams. She came to the door and opened it. 'She's beautiful,' I thought, looking at her with clothes in my hands. She looked concerned and I remembered I was screaming and yelling earlier.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Grams asked, looking around the room. 'She probably thought something was killing me or at least trying to.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just saw a bug and screamed," I said, putting the clothes down on the bed, "Then the bug jumped and I'm not with all that shit. Fuck that." I turned back to her to see her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" she demanded, stomping to me to grab my arm. "What do you me-", I was cut off by the feeling of powerful rushing in me. When she touched my arm, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

I opened my eyes to see Bonnie staring at me in shock. I raised my arms to see my real arms. I looked down at my body to see I was myself, not Boonie. I looked up at Boonie, shocked to be in my body. "What the hell?," I said, confused.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded. I whirled around to see Grams and behind her void, complete darkness. I gasped and looked around. It was void all around us like in the Other Side. My arms were grabbed and was turned around to face Grams.

She repeated her question louder. "Hazel Lovely, ma'am," I gasped out as I felt the rush of power flow back into me. Bonnie quickly walked over to separate us. When Grams' hands left me, I sighed and hugged myself. I felt hot and sick, I guess it was the overload power that rushed into me that made me feel that way.

"You, my child, are going to be something that changes the supernatural world," Grams said, staring at me, " You are the one, they were talking about in the past. You were the legend that escaped death."

Grams stepped closer to me, I stepped back, wary of her. She sighed, "I'm sorry for that. I just want to keep my granddaughter safe.." I sighed and turned to Bonnie. She was watching us with her arms crossed, frowning. Sheila went to her and hugged her.

"Bonnie, I know you want your body but you need to let her use it until she can get hers back," she said, rubbing Bonnie's shoulders.

"Um," Their heads whirled to look at me, "when is that gonna be? Cause, no offense Bonnie, but I like my body. And I want to be in it."

Grams sighed and told me, "Well, I can't be sure about that, but I can see your body developing as you stand here. You are from another world that moves faster than ours, so it will take some time to develop properly."

"How long do you think it's going to take?" I questioned, again I like my body, thank you very much.

"Probably a year or maybe in 2 months. It depends, honestly. You can't predict magic and shouldn't time jump like the way you did," she answered. I sighed and looked upwards. This shit always happens to me, like the world is saying "fuck you, Hazel."

Grams chuckled and took ahold of mine and Bonnie's hand. She closed her eyes and I was suddenly back into Bonnie's body. I jumped and touched Bonnie's body. I sighed, here we go again.

Grams told me to get some sleep to get ready for school tomorrow. I nodded and got out of Bonnie's bloody clothes. I went to her drawers and pulled out short shorts and a tank top.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie's voice appeared in my mind.

I smirked, "Well, this is what I usually wear to bed, so you're going to have to deal with it, honeybunny." Bonnie huffed like her arms were crossed and she was pouting. I chuckled and put on the clothes. I got in bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Bonnie and I were talking about what happened last night.

I was picking out my outfit and decided on skinny jeans, an olive cropped tube top, a black long-sleeved cardigan, and black pumps with studs on them. "Who knew you had this shit in here. You always dressed like a prude, but I'm surprised to find this in here." I bit my lip and looked in the mirror, damn I look good.

Bonnie sighed, "That was Caroline who convinced me to get that stuff. I don't wear this type of stuff. What are you doing?" she asked, looking at me holding my nose.

"I think we need a nose piercing because it just spices up things. You look like you would look good with you anyway. Maybe you should dye your hair," I said, imagining blonde hair and two nose rings.

"No! We're not doing that! Never ever," Bonnie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and put a plume- shade lipstick on. I also put on false lashes and heavy eyeliner to enhance her features. Truly, I think Bonnie's beautiful but I'm also trying to get her out of her shell too. Shit, there is nothing wrong with trying to look sexy. Her hair was wavy but I knew the actor had curly hair, so I spritz my hair with water. The curls began to come out and I grinned. I styled my hair in natural curls and put on large silver hoops.

I stepped back and let Bonnie look at me. "Woah," she said. I smirked and looked for her bag so we could go to school.

"Grab that book too," Boonie said when I held my hand over it. I picked it up and looked at the cover. It was brown, old, 'This must be a grimoire," I thought, and turned it,'Or a journal.' I sighed and put it in her bag. I went downstairs to see Grams sitting at the table, looking at papers. She turned to me and got up to hug me. My eyes widened as warm arms wrapped around me, I smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't cause too much trouble while you're out Hazel," she let me go and looked at my outfit, "You seem to be lots of trouble for Bonnie if you're dressed like that."

I smirked, jutting out hip, "Can I get a nose piercing for Bonnie. She needs it, it will make her more unique."

Grams nodded, "Yes. she can," I started to squeal and jump around. Bonnie was protesting in my mind but ignore her, "But only if Bonnie wants too." Grams said, sitting back at the table. I stopped and pouted with my arms crossed. Bonnie laughed and I huffed. I kissed Grams on the cheek and left for Bonnie's Pruis.

"We are going to have so much fun, Bonnie. You don't even know," I said while getting the car.

"That's what I'm scared of," Bonnie sighed. I chuckled and started the car. A figure appeared in my rearview mirror and turned to see what it was. But when I turned around, nothing was there. I shrugged and started to drive to Mystic Falls High.

Damon stood in the street, staring after the car. "Well, what happened to you, little witch. Guess I have to find out myself," he smirked and flashed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjoy and R&R!

"_That's what I'm scared of," Bonnie sighed. I chuckled and started the car. A figure appeared in my rearview mirror and turned to see what it was. But when I turned around, nothing was there. I shrugged and started to drive to Mystic Falls High._

_Damon stood in the street, staring after the car. "Well, what happened to you, little witch. Guess I have to find out myself," he smirked and flashed away._

"So how are we going to explain this to Elena?" Bonnie asked me while I was looking for something to listen to on the radio.

"Simple. We're not going to tell her," protests were thrown around in my head, making me gain a headache, "Calm your tits, lord. Look, I'm telling you straight up. I don't like Elena, at all. I'm sorry but I just don't. She seems like the type to up and leave yo ass." Knowing my ass is foreshadowing.

Bonnie sighed, "She's just like that because her parents died. I know what it seems like, but it will get better." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She just gonna have to learn for herself then.

I kept fiddling with the radio until I got to the station that I liked. I grinned, "O yes, bitch this is my shit." I turned up the volume and started to sing with the song.

Moment of honesty

Someones gotta take the lead tonight

Who's it gonna be?

I'm gonna sit right here

And tell you all that comes to me

If you have something to say

You should say it right now

You give me a feeling that I never felt before

And I deserve it, I think I deserve it

Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore

And I can't take it

I was wondering maybe

Could I make you my baby

If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy

If you ask me I'm ready

If you ask me I'm ready

I know you said to me

"This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be"

Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually

If we gonna do something 'bout it

We should do it right now

(We should do it right now)

You give me a feeling that I never felt before

And I deserve it, I know I deserve it

Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore

It is what we make it

I was wondering maybe

Could I make you my baby

If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy

Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'

If you ask me I'm ready

If you ask me I'm ready

-Unthinkable (I'm Ready)

I rolled up to the school and parked. You could hear the music from my car and me singing too. Now I'm not even going to lie, I think I'm a decent singer. But when I got out of the car, people were staring the fuck out of me, like damn get the fuck out my face, please.

"It might because of what you're wearing. And your voice is beautiful, Hazel," Bonnie said, in awe of my voice. I thanked her and began walking into the school.

I wasn't playing when I said people were staring at me. I mean, they were staring me down. Stares filled with envy, lust, awe, and anger. Now I'm used to it because I'm just naturally curvy, but little Bennett is a shy virgin girl. And when I say virgin, I mean she's still in her shell. We're both virgins, honey. Nobody touched this cookie yet, and won't until they earned it. I smirked and swayed my hips heavily, chuckled at the guys that stared at me.

"Would you stop, please? I don't need people to look at me when I get my body back," Bonnie whined, probably blushing heavily.

"Well, let them. You are a very beautiful girl that needs to show off her assets," I said in my mind, going to Bonnie's locker, "Plus, if actuality, people will be staring at me when I get my body back."

I opened the locker after getting the combination from Bonnie. A loud squeal pierced the air, and arms grabbed me from my side. I tensed and was bout to throw these hands when I heard Bonnie's voice stop me. I don't like people touching me without my permission like no don't touch me, I don't know where your hands been. "Wait, it's Caroline, don't," Bonnie screamed.

I sighed and fake- smiled at Caroline. She grabbed my arms and twirled me around. Behind her were Elena and Stefan. I rolled my eyes. This is bout to get ugly if she says anything smart.

"Bonnie, what happened? I thought you were all shy and a prude, but to my surprise, you're not. Is that the shoes from the mall that we went to over the summer. They are so cute, and that tube top. Scandalous!"

I actually like Caroline when she turned into a vampire but I like her right now. I smirked and posed for her. "Well, I thought it was time to come out of my shell a little," I said, looping arms with her to go to class.

"A little!? Honey, you look downright sexy! Are you trying to complete with me in looks? Because you're gaining some," she exclaimed, looking at the boys staring hungrily at me.

I shrugged and laughed. I turned around and saw Elena and Stefan staring at me funny. I raised my eyebrow and make a face at them, like yes? The fuck you want.

Caroline noticed and asked, "Elena, do you like Bonnie's new look?"

Elena snapped out of her stare and smiled. I could tell she was faking that shit. "Bonnie, you look nice," she said, asking where I got the cardigan from. I answered but in my mind, Bonnie was calming me down from snapping at Elena.

***In my Mind***

I was pacing, my hands moving aggressively, and my neck rolling. I was ranting hard on that stuck-up white bitch. "Tf she mean where I got the cardigan. Fuck the cardigan, that bitch can't shit nice. 'You look nice', Bitch I'm beautiful, fuck she mean."

Bonnie was in the back, watching me rant with an unreadable expression. I said, "This is exactly why I don't like that bitch. I can't stand fake people. Damn, she got me all worked up for nothing."

Bonnie looked at me, "I think they think something's wrong with me."

I quickly turned to her, and yelled, "What the fuck would be wrong with you," I stopped and thought, "I mean, besides the new look and the attitude change."

Bonnie explained, "I was just possessed by Emily, so I can understand the change in my attitude if I was still possessed."

I nodded and sighed, "Fine, I'll explain that I'm just tired of being shy or some shit," I waved my hand and put them on my hips, "I just don't like how you're so quick to defend her."

***Outside of my mind***

I focused back into reality to see I was seated in a classroom, next to Caroline. She was chattering to me about clothes and boys. I looked at Elena and mouthed her ' I'll tell you later'. She nodded and looked at Stefan. I turned back to Caroline and pretended to be listening to her. I smiled and looked around the room. It looked to be Alaric's room, but we had a substitute.

(A/N: I'm making Alaric come a little early in this fic, so the story can flow better."

***Timeskip***

Elena and Stefan were seated in front of me, in a booth at the Mystic Grille. I was sipping on a sweet tea/ lemonade mix. After I was done, I sighed and looked at them. "Do y'all have to look so serious all the time," I question with my arms crossed.

Elena leaned forward, putting her arms on the table. She looked at Stefan and back to me. "We're just concerned about you, Bonnie. That's all."

"You want to know if I'm still possessed, right?" my head and eyebrow cocked at them, "I'm not. I'm just tired of being shy and innocent girl of the group."

Elena and Stefan looked at each other. Elena sighed and grabbed my hands, "I'm sorry I'm so paranoid. It's just that I'm worried about you. What happened to you was traumatic and I just want to know if you're okay."

I almost tensed when Elena touched me. I knew Stefan was carefully looking at me and my actions. Bonnie doesn't tense when Elena touches her, but I do. So I had to act like Bonnie to make them not so suspicious of me.

"I told you, I'm fine," I said to Elena. I smiled and squeezed her hands. I talked to Elena and Stefan about school and in my mind, I told Bonnie, "I told you, they don't trust us."

Bonnie sighed, "I know. I'm starting to see it but I don't think it's that serious."

I mentally shook my head, cursing her naiveness.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Damon sitting at the bar, staring at me.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would notice Bonnie's change.

"Why do you think he cares?" Bonnie asked.

"I think well I know he wants to get Katherine out of that cave. So, he will probably do anything to get her out. That bitch ain't even in there," I said to Bonnie, noticing him listening in to Elena's and I's conversation.

Bonnie gasped, and I remembered that she wasn't supposed to know that until the second season.

I tuned out Bonnie's questioning and tuned into Elena's topic school work. Stefan noticed me tuning back in the conversation because he looked at me. He was glaring at Damon, who was staring at me.

I yawned, "I have to go and check on Grams. She was feeling a little ill this morning."

Elena pouted, she enjoyed spending time with me and didn't want it to end. "Do you have to go?," she paused when she saw the look on my face, "She's a grown woman who can take care of herself."

My head tilted in shock. I couldn't believe this hoe, you want me to stay with you when my grandmother could be dead at home. I mean, she's not sick but what if she was. See, this why I don't like her, she's fucking selfish. I can practically hear Boonie shaking her head at me for my thoughts.

"Yes, I have to check on Grams," I stood from the booth, she stood with me, "My dad just left town and she had a cough for a couple of days."

She nodded, saddened. I rolled my eyes and hugged her, eww contact. "But we can hang out soon, okay?"

She hugged me back, and I looked at the bar to see Damon still looking at me. I smirked and winked at him, his eyes narrowed.

I pulled away from Elena and looked at Stefan. I nodded at him and turned to walk out to my car. While I was walking out, I whispered, "I know a little secret bout the Salvatore brothers that little Elena doesn't know. You think you can fool me but what she doesn't know won't hurt her." I turned back to look at the brothers with a smirk. Luckily, Elena's back was turned to me cause they looked pissed. I winked at them and left.

Stefan excused himself to go to the bathroom where his brother was. Damon, scowling, marched up to Stefan and grabbed his collar of his shirt. "How does she know that, little brother. What did you tell her?"

Stefan shook his head, "I didn't tell her anything, Damon. I think something happened to her when she was possessed by Emily."

Damon gripped tight and brought him closer, "Well, you better fix it before I do."

He let go, smirking, "I actually like the little witch."

Damon left the bathroom, Stefan staring after him, 'What happened to you, Bonnie?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Stefan shook his head, "I didn't tell her anything, Damon. I think something happened to her when she was possessed by Emily."_

_Damon gripped tight and brought him closer, "Well, you better fix it before I do."_

_He let go, smirking, "I actually like the little witch."_

_Damon left the bathroom, Stefan staring after him, 'What happened to you, Bonnie?'_

"Why did you tease them like that. We don't know anything," Bonnie exclaimed.

Actually, I knew a lot about everything, honeybunny. It's you who didn't know anything about them. Y'all know I'm not bout to say that shit to her so don't even start.

"I like playing with people's emotions, especially Damon's. It's fun to see him hot and heated over nothing," I said to Bonnie, chuckling at her scoff.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my car. A whoosh erupted the silent warm night as I was putting my key in my car. I smirked and looked at the window, making eye contact with Damon. I unlocked my car and told Damon, "May I help you, Mr. Salvatore? I hope it's not a vein or my pussy because I'm sorry but I'm a virgin and last time wasn't really that fun for me."

Damon said nothing, but I could feel eyes boring in my soul. I sighed and turned to face him. He was scowling at me, his body tensed. I raised my eyebrow and leaned against the car door. There was a silence between us as we stared into each other's eyes, me smirking and him scowling.

He blinked and I jumped in joy, " Ha! You blinked, I win."

He made a confused expression and I laughed at him. I could hear Bonnie slapping her forehead in my mind at my childishness.

He blinked and blinked again, "I don't get you," he said, slowly. This was hilarious, I've seen him so confused before. I chuckled and put my hand on my hip, jutting it out. My head tilted, I smiled at him.

"Well, what did you expect, honeybunny," I took my hand off my hip to put it on my chin, thought out loud, "You were probably expecting me to be judgmental and prudish, huh?" I snapped-pointed to him with a grin. He was dumbfounded with my actions.

I flipped my hair to reveal the bandage on my neck. I took it off, giving off a metallic smell into the air. His eyes slowly became red and black veins appeared under his eyes. Bonnie was screaming in my mind, telling me to stop and run away. I know she was scared but I wasn't.

I raised my eyebrow, "Damon, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and take a bite." He showed his fangs and blurred to stand in front of me. I stood there, waiting for him to bite me. Inside I was really scared but was also excited to get bit. It was one of my fantasies.

He opened his mouth and his fangs flashed in the moonlight. I didn't even blink. He sighed and moved away from me, his vampire-face disappearing. "Why aren't you afraid of me anymore," he asked to the sky. I covered my wound and crossed my arms.

"I don't want to be the Bonnie I used to be, so I decided to change and that includes not being afraid of you," I said, knowing how Bonnie felt when she was around him before he bit her.

" I don't actually know anything about Katherine." he looked up to me, " I only said that to ruffle your feathers. I smirked and walked to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, "I do think Katherine's not in there through. Call it a prediction," I said to him in his ear.

I let him go and walked to my car, only to be stopped again. His face, unreadable, came close to me. I stayed still, waiting for anything for him. "Do you really think that?" he asked, finally.

I stared at him for a moment and then nodded, "I don't even think she's in there in the first place," He looked down and mumbled something to himself, then kissed my forehead and blurred away.

I gasped and put my hand on my beating heart. That was unusual, that was supposed to happen to Elena, not me. Bonnie was silent, almost too silent.

"What's wrong Bon Bon?"

"Nothing."

Then I remember that Bonnie was jealous of Elena because she had Damon wrapped around her finger the entire series. He finally became hers during their time in the Other Side, but only for a hot second. She's jealous of me and Damon. I'm happy because I want Bonnie and Damon together. I hated when he went back to Elena even if it was cute. Bonnie never has happiness in the series, and if she did, it was only for a little bit. I want her to be happy and live her best life. However, I do want to be Damon's Lexi like Lexi was to Stefan. Not make him good, but make sure he's doing right in the world and being happy.

"You like Damon, don't you?," I teased her, grinning. I got in the car and start it up.

"Don't start, Hazel. I don't like him at all," she said after a pause. I knew she was blushing.

I smirked and began to Bonnie's house, "It's okay to like him. Trust me, I want you too. It will get Katherine out of his mind and him between them thighs,"

"Stop, Hazel. I don't like him, he bit me," she whined.

I laughed, "That doesn't mean anything, Bon. Now I know why you were so quiet. You were drooling over his vamp face. Don't even lie. I know you," I teased her while parking the car in front of the house, "I don't want him. You can have him. Let him fuck the shit out of you. Suck his dick. Let him bite you. Ride his face."

Bonnie didn't say anything. I guess she was imagining her with Damon until she spoke. "Do you think he will fall in love with you and not me?' she quietly asked.

I sighed, "No, I think he will love you for who you are. You are a beautiful and kind person. Your loyalty is admirable and your power will beat anyone even me. If I didn't think you as a sister, I would date you myself just so he can't snatch you up for me."

She sniffled and thanked me. I smiled and went into the house, going upstairs. I went to Bonnie's room and got undressed and put on pajamas and got in the bed. "Goodnight Bon," I sleepily said to Bonnie.

"Goodnight, Hazel."

"Hazel, just breathe and feel deep inside you. Find your core. It helps to bring out your magic," Grams instructed. We sat in her house, in the front room of the house. Candles lit around the room as the curtains were closed, dimming the room. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and began to search deep within me. After five minutes of searching, I focused harder and found a pool of light at the bottom of the darkness. I got closer to the light and dipped my hand into the pool. I gathered some of the bright liquid in my hands and drank all of it. I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste, and gathered more to drink. After half of the pool consumed by me, I felt drunk and went back into reality. When I opened my eyes, Grams' eyes widened and she grinned.

"I knew you could do it," she said, in glee, holding up a mirror. I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes were golden with blue sparkles floating around. I gasped and touched my cheek in shock. So it was true, I was a witch. I put down the mirror and focused on one of the unlit candles. The candle was awakened with a fiery flame that shines through the room. Soon, other unlit candles lit too with the same flame. My grinned and laughed at my power. Bonnie was in awe of such power as she could only do a small lightning of candles and giving aneurysms to vampires. It was Hazel's first time and she was already so powerful, she could understand Emily putting her in Bonnie's body now.

I put the flames out and got up to pull the curtains back, bringing brightness in the room with the sun. I looked at Grams with a smile.

***Third Person***

She smiled and then frowned in thought. She was thinking about how she had to die for the plot to go on track. If she didn't die, she would mess up the flow, and Hazel might not meet Klaus at all. She needed to meet Klaus to become the most powerful being that rules the supernatural world. She sighed and looked at Hazel. Hazel was talking to herself, but in actuality, she was talking to Bonnie. She looked so happy and free. Grams thought of Hazel as her granddaughter. Through just meeting her, Grams has started to teach Bonnie and Hazel magic. They bonded over small discussions and conversations. Grams didn't want to leave Bonnie and Hazel to struggle in the supernatural world by themselves.

"Are you okay, Grams?" a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped and turned to see Hazel looking at her, concerned. Grams smiled and nodded. Hazel smiled and gave her a hand to get up. Grams grabbed her hands and get up. Grams quickly pulled Hazel into her arms and hugged her tightly. Hazel, surprised, hugged her back, tightly, and smiled in her neck. Grams felt a tear slid down her cheek and sighed. 'It has to happen. It has to happen,' Grams thought.

***Timeskip***

***Hazel's P.O.V.***

"Grams, what are you doing?" I asked Grams as we stood in front of the tomb with Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Annabelle. Annabelle had kidnapped me, even though I stayed away from Ben. I didn't date Ben because I didn't think he was that important, even though he kept following me like a lost puppy. Nigga, hop off my dick, nobody wants you. Bonnie had wanted me to give him a chance but I refused cause I don't want a wash-up hoe who won't let go of high school. High school's done, sweetheart. Find a real job and get on with your life.

Anyway, Grams smiled and pushed me away from the tomb. She started to chant as the wind started to pick up around them. I gasped and ran to Grams. A force blocked me, I banged on it and screamed, "Grams, you better not. You know you won't survive that. What about Bonnie and me? What about you teaching us magic and our small talks? You going to leave us?! You know I can do that spell without you. Why Grams?! Why?!"

She smiled at me and told me and Bonnie that we need to keep the plot in check and for that she needed to die. Bonnie cried and screamed. The pain made me fall to the ground. I looked at Elena, "Help Grams! Please!"

She looked scared and didn't move. Why did I even try? I closed my eyes and focused on my magic. I began to chant a spell to break the force field. I opened my eyes to see the tomb opening and began to chant harder.

I broke the force field and got up to go to Grams. She was standing with her eyes closed, still chanting. I grabbed her head and whispered a spell, making her go to sleep. The spell didn't work as she used the last of her magic to deflect it. I realized I was too late as I saw the tomb open and Annabelle going inside. I laid Grams on the ground and sobbed on her chest. She hugged me and told me and Bonnie that we would change the world. That we would make this world a better place for all supernatural, no matter good or bad. We nodded and I kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, dying in my arms. I sobbed and screamed, pushing off Elena and Stefan. The wind picked up and it started raining as my emotions took over my magic, making me dangerous to everyone.

I turned to Elena with hate in my eyes. I held up my hand and squeezed it. The air in her lungs started to close as she began to choke on the air. I laughed, evilly, and lifted my hand, making her raised from the ground. Stefan rushed to me and I threw him away with a flick of my wrist. I squeezed harder and harder, I wanted to see her dead.

A sharp chop hit my neck, I got sleepy and released my hold of Elena. I fell back in Damon's arms, to see him saddened and concerned for me. I glared and scowled as darkness flowed my gaze. I fell asleep, seeing Grams' body on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(A/N: There's going to be a lot of time skip in this chapter. So bare with me, it's going to be explained in this and other chapters. I just couldn't even more and started to fast forward events. Enjoy and R&R!)**

_A sharp chop hit my neck, I got sleepy and released my hold of Elena. I fell back in Damon's arms, to see him saddened and concerned for me. I glared and scowled as darkness flowed my gaze. I fell asleep, seeing Grams' body on the ground._

***In Hazel's mind***

Bonnie was screaming her grief out. She fell to the ground when her Grams stopped breathing. She almost blames Hazel for her Grams death, but couldn't because Hazel tried to prevent it. Her body with rage and betrayal as she watched as Elena stood by and did nothing. At least Stefan and Damon tried to get Hazel out but couldn't help her save Grams. They too were in a force field and couldn't do anything either. The only person that wasn't trapped, was Elena. Precious little Elena, the girl that got her into this mess before even Hazel came. She just stood there and did nothing to help her Grams.

Bonnie started to focus on her power. In both of her hands, two bright red balls of fire formed. She channeled her power to make them bigger. The balls of fire-filled her palms and covered her wrists. She hissed in pain as thick dark red blood dripped from her nose. She shouted and threw the balls in the void in Hazel's mind. They collided and made a huge ball of fire. The ball of fire swirled around in the air for a moment, like trying to figure out where to land. It stopped and condensed into a bright purple star. The star went to Bonnie and hovered down to her face.

Bonnie lifted her teary face, looking in fascination with the star. She hesitantly lifted her hand to the star, the star burned brighter by the action. Bonnie pulled her hand back. The star, as if saddened, burned dimly and floated away.

"Wait, come back!" Bonnie yelled after the star, getting up and chasing the star. The star continued to float away, burning even more dimly. The star was almost out until Bonnie gently grabbed the star by its pointy edges. The star, as if startled, burned bright and turned to face Bonnie.

Bonnie held on its edges and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you away. Forgive me."

The purple star seemed to understand and came closer to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and moved her hands to its sides, away from its pointy edges. She brought it closer to her and hugged the star to her chest. The star snuggled in her chest and burned brighter than its burned before, feeding its warmth to Bonnie's core.

Bonnie laughed and cried on the star. Her hot tears fell on the star. The purple star brightened, as the star was absorbed into Bonnie. Bonnie's hands emptied as her green eyes became a bright deep purple. She was instantly thrown back as her body began to glow and brighten with purple power. She screamed in agony as her mouth erupted with purple power. The star had tied their life force together, thus giving Bonnie the star's enchanting powers. She continued to scream as her magic burst with energy, making Hazel's mind crack and crumble under the ever-growing power.

***Outside Hazel's Mind***

Hazel screamed as she felt pain in her mind. She grabbed her head and screamed. "Bonnie! Are you okay?" a worried voice asked her. She couldn't answer as she could feel magic swirling around in her head.

'It's probably Bonnie,' she thought. She hadn't heard from the girl since the death of her Grams. She had missed the girl. She was like her sister. She was the only person who knew she wasn't from this world. Bonnie had helped Hazel fit into her world, even giving her tips as to how to act like her. It has been months since she talked to the teenage witch. Hazel had to make sure everything went according to the plot. It was hard, not acting like herself because, in the series, Bonnie tends to act like she had a thousand lives to spare. When in actuality, she didn't. She was one person, not fifteen.

Bonnie also had a habit of letting people, _Elena,_ run all over her. Hazel definitely had to change that. Hazel never let people run all her, never in this world or her original world, so that had to be cut. It actually didn't affect as many things as she thought. Elena simply had a knack of getting what she wanted. When Hazel didn't give Elena what she wanted, the little whiny bitch would run off to her bodyguards and tell on her.

Now because it was one of Hazel's objectives, she became friends with Damon. She had forgiven him for causing the death of Grams and thanked him for trying to fix his mistake. Hazel did understand that love could take over someone's mind so yes she forgave him. She also forgave him because she needed him close to her so he and Bonnie could get together. Bonnie might not have forgiven him, but Hazel knew Bonnie would forgive him, in time, for the deeds that he did for Mystic Falls.

He was also not letting Elena yank him around like a dog. He, sadly, did still have feelings for Elena but they weren't as extreme as they were in the series. He and Hazel would hang out and chill while taking a break from all of Mystic Falls (Elena) drama. Hazel personally thinks he has a crush on her. Maybe it was because of her diva personality. Hazel didn't know but she didn't want him anyway. Because of this, little Kather- Elena had gotten angry and started not talking (she wasn't really doing that anyway) to her and began complaining to Stefan all the time. And Stefan, the man that he is, couldn't stand that bitch's whining. So he tried to warn Hazel of Damon's tendencies and tried to get her to stop speaking to him. Wow, if she was getting on your nerves that much, just dump the bitch and move on. But then, the plot wouldn't go as planned, _*sighed*_.

Anyway, Elena would run off and tell the brothers about Hazel not doing what she wanted. And Stefan, being the pussy he is, wanted to support his girlfriend and tried to get Hazel to do whatever Elena wanted. **(A/N: No shade of Stefan, I love him. But he's going to be Elena's little bitch for a little bit)**. Luckily, Hazel had Damon, who defended her and got Elena what she wanted. The spoil little troll._*sighed* _So, that's how the plot developed, thanks, Damon.

Hazel had to dodge relationships like Jeremy and Luka, though Hazel kinda wanted to be with Luka. She couldn't because Bonnie wasn't with them. Otherwise, he would be on his knees, worshiping her all night (her words, not the author's).

Anyway, Hazel shook her head in agonizing pain, screams, and crashes rippled through her mind as she finally heard the words of the teenage within her mind.

"What is happening to me?! Help! Please! Get me out of here!" fluttering all through her brain. Her mind was on fire. She needed to get Bonnie out of there or rather she needed to get out of Bonnie's body.

Hazel took her hands off her head and started to gather her power. Jeremy protesting as he thought she didn't have any power. She closed her eyes and imagined her body. The image was created in her mind as she continued to push the image in her head. She screamed again as purple lights flashed in her mind, destroying the image. Hazel sighed in pain, she would need to calm Bonnie so she could create her body.

Hazel found out she could do many things as she was the most powerful witch at the moment. She could do spell without thinking, create storms, control elements, and so much more. She could control humans and make them do whatever she wanted. That's how she got Stefan to leave her alone, how she got Katherine to back off. She even made Elena stop asking for help and just be a martyr. **(A/N: Notice some things?).**

Hazel closed her eyes went inside her mind. What she saw, frightened her. Purple bright lights flashed from Bonnie's body, tearing apart Hazel's mind. She ducked in time to avoid a heavy piece of wall. Hazel tried to get closer to Bonnie but couldn't because of the sheer amount of power. Hazel suddenly has an idea. She gathered her power and focused it in her hands. Hazel, with her power, made a chain and had extended like a lasso. She began whipping it around in the air and then slammed it to the ground, capturing Bonnie's attention.

Bonnie screamed out to her, holding her hand out as well. Hazel began the lasso in the air again, catching Bonnie's hand. Hazel pulled the lasso and pulled Bonnie to her. The lasso began to glow, making a blue light shone onto Bonnie. The blue overpowered the purple and broke the control over Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed in relief. The intensive pain had taken hold of her body, so she couldn't do anything to stop it. She looked at Hazel and began running to her. She jumped on her and squeezed the hell out of her. Hazel laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you, honeybunny," Hazel said in her neck.

Bonnie smiled and started to swing her around. She let Hazel go and sighed. Bonnie started to cry as she remembered her Grams wasn't here to see what Hazel did to Bonnie's body.

Hazel had gotten two nose piercings and dyed her blonde. She made Bonnie started wearing makeup that enhances her features: eyeliner, eyelashes, lipstick, and concealer to cover those bags. She had also changed Bonnie's clothing style: cropped tops, leggings, and (sort of like how she dressed seasons 6-8 but more).

Hazel looked down at her outfit, which was an olive long-sleeved cropped top with black skinny jeans and black heeled combat boots. She tied the whole outfit together with a black leather jacket that she had gotten from Damon. "Do you like it? I know it's not really your style, but it's something to consider," Hazel said, grinning and posing for Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't say anything for a moment and Hazel got scared of her reaction. What Hazel didn't realize, was Bonnie was tearing up and shaking. Bonnie hadn't gotten the chance to experience these things. She knew Hazel would get the nose piercings but she didn't know she was going to dye her hair. The hair was full and Bonnie could see her black roots. So Hazel had the hairstyle for a while now.

Hazel came closer to Bonnie and saw that she was shaking. She sighed and gave Bonnie another hug, whispering that she would be happy and proud of all that she did even in Hazel's mind. She patted her back and smiled widely. "I know how we're going to get my body back," Hazel declared. Bonnie's eyes widened and she gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_She patted her back and smiled widely. "I know how we're going to get my body back," Hazel declared. Bonnie's eyes widened and she gasped._

***Hazel's P.O.V***

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, while you were in here, doing what you were doing," Bonnie opened her mouth to respond, "We'll talk about that later. Anyways, I've been searching for ways to restore a body, which there is a lot of spells for. I did them and that didn't work, so I tried spells that can transport bodies. But no vail, so I found spells that can create bodies."

"So you're going to create your body? But how is that possible?" Bonnie asked, sitting down. She felt down after the emotional roller coaster she had been on. Hazel looked down at her and summoned a blanket for Bonnie. Hazel fluffed it out and put it around Bonnie. Bonnie smiled in thanks and snuggled into the soft blanket.

"Apparently I found out that this all-mighty witch had died, and she was like fuck that. So she made her body from other supernatural beings and elements in the earth. Shit was wicked but if that what it takes, then I got to do then," I explained to Bonnie. She nodded in understanding and asked me what were the steps to be completed.

"First I need to capture or killed 2-3 supernatural beings, one witch, two werewolves, one-"

"Wait, there are werewolves?" Bonnie gawked in shock. She only knew there were vampires and witches. She wondered what other supernatural beings there were. Honey, you don't know the half of it.

"Uh, yeah. There's a lot of supernatural beings in this world. Anyway, it needs to be mixed and matched, it can't only be one supernatural being. That sucks ass because I would have my body by now, but no its has to be different. Fuck you, laws of spells," I ranted to myself, raising my fist to the air. Bonnie sighed, she was glad to see me. She had missed Hazel but sometimes she was difficult. This is an example of one of those times.

"Hazel, please finish explaining," I stopped my rant to look at Bonnie, pouting. I shrugged and finished my explanation, "Anyway, I actually got one piece of life already from this guy named Jonas Martin. He tried to take away my powers but since I'm me, that can't happen. So I made him believe he did and when he was dying he gave me his powers by mistake, thus killing himself in the process."

Bonnie nodded, thankful Hazel experiencing that for her. She would have been devastated if her powers were taken away from her. She could only do so much in Hazel's mind and she could her powers growing rapidly.

"So all I need to do is kill 1 or 2 vampires and steal their essence and souls," Bonnie's expression was horrified, "What? I have to get in my own body soon. If I don't, I will probably die because your powers are growing too fast. I don't know why you used to doubt yourself about your powers. At this rate, they're going to kill me. Plus I'm not heartless."

Bonnie thought about it. She didn't want to kill Hazel from her power growing too much because if Hazel dies, Bonnie dies. Bonnie also doesn't want to lose a sister. Bonnie sighed and nodded, agreeing to the decision.

"I'm just going to use the evil ones, like child molesters or rapists," Bonnie's eyes widened with disbelief, Hazel shrugged, "What? There are terrible people out there, and some of them are humans."

Bonnie nodded with her hands on her hips, though she was skeptical. She understood Hazel's reasonings and pickings, but couldn't get on board with the idea of killing. She would do it to protect herself and others, but just to kill people just to obtain something is inhumane.

I looked at Bonnie and sighed. I had forgotten that she wasn't the girl who matures into this powerful grown witch that protects her family( friends) like they're her cubs. She didn't experience the loss of her mother and father yet. Bonnie needs to grow out of her judgmental mindset to grow and expand her goals and skills. I walked up to Bonnie and she looked at me.

I silently prayed that we wouldn't fight after I did this. I slapped her **hard**, her head whipped to the side, cheek already turning bright red. She gasped and grabbed her cheek in pain, I looked at her in sorrow. "I need you to get out of that mindset of yours. Not everyone can have good lives. There will be blood, sweat, and tears before we can get to something manageable for us. Our lives will never, and I mean never be normal. You already come from a powerful lineage of Bennett witches. But you're also a beautiful sexy young black female. You will need to trust people and protect them as if they are your own. We need to protect each other, so if I do something that you don't like, tell me. But I'm doing this so we can have a life," I grabbed her shoulders and leaned into her face, "Do you want happiness? I do too. I want to be loved and not broken from this world. But it might happen if we don't get over ourselves. We need to grow up and take this life into our hands and make it our bitch. We need to be ready for people and things that will destroy us from just one look. Are you ready to grow up and be a woman, a strong black powerful woman in this world?"

Tears came out of Bonnie's eyes, but she looked determined. And that's all I needed from her. I need someone to fall back on, someone who would kill, lie, and cheat for me. I need a ride or die, a main bitch. She stopped crying and squared her chin, she nodded with certainty. I laughed and told her my plan on how to get them.

When I was finished explaining the plan, I could see Damon's cold, blue eyes in front of my face, outside of my mind. I looked at Bonnie and chuckled. She was blushing from the site of Damon. I convinced him to cut his hair and grow out a beard. He had a five- o'clock aftershave and his hair were messy. He looked concerned and was trying to wake me up. I looked at Bonnie and told her I need to go back and start with the plan. She nodded and hugged me, wishing me luck. I hugged her back and then went back into reality.

***Outside Hazel's mind***

I opened my eyes. Damon's eyes widened and he touched my cheek. I smiled and leaned my face into his hand. Now I know I said I didn't like Damon, and I don't, but I saw Elena in the corner of my eye and decided to mess with her. From what I could see she was fuming. She stomped over to us and peered at me. "What's up, buttercup?, I said to Damon.

"Bonnie, what the fuck? I got a call from little Gilbert, talking about you being in pain and then just slumping over, Damon said, rubbing my cheek. I could literally see steam coming from Elena's ears. Shit was too funny.

"Well," I started, trying to sit up, Damon put his hand on my back to help me, "you know Jonas took my power. So when he was about to die, he gave them back. My body, I guess, couldn't handle that and went to a shock. I'm fine now though, don't worry about me.

Damon grabbed me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "But I have to worry. You trying to kill yourself for Elena and shit. Somebody has to worry." I looked at Jeremy behind Damon's back. I tried not to laugh, he looked exactly like his sister. Man, these Gilberts are fucking hilarious.

'Don't kiss him. He's for Bonnie. Don't do it, girl,' I chanted in my mind, repeatedly. Hey, don't judge me. I'm a girl with needs. Damon's sexy as a mug. If Bonnie doesn't want him anymore, I'll climb him like a tree. I know Bonnie was shaking her head like me, as I felt a mental slap to the back of my head. Ow.

I smiled at him and hugged him back. Elena's dramatic ass huffed and said, "Can we go now?" Little bitch, what if I was gonna die, bitch? Fuck you too.

I sighed and got up to look around the room. Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, John were there. I sighed and thought of a way to get out of this situation. I looked to Damon, eyes pleading to him. He nodded and told everyone that they were going to step out. Protests were yelled by Elena and Jeremy, mostly Elena. Jealous bitch.

I sighed and went out anyway, nodding at John and Stefan. They nodded back and I went outside. After ten minutes, Damon finally came out, fuming. He paced back and forth, cursing in the air. I leaned against his car with my arms crossed, waiting for him to finish.

He stopped after two minutes, coming and sighing to me. I patted his shoulder, "I need you to take me somewhere so we can talk,"

He looked up at me with confusion and went to his car. We got in and he drove to an empty park. There was a green, rusted bench, an old swing set, a red slide, and a sandbox. I walked to the swings and sat at one of them, he followed me and leaned against one of the poles. I started to swing, lowly, "Did you know that people can act a certain way and be something completely different?"

I looked to him, his face unreadable. I sighed and tried again, but was stopped, "Vampires do that every day. Well, some of us do. We can never live a normal life. We have to move and living different identities, different lives. That's why some vampires just turn off their emotions, to not feel the loss of relationships." His face was hard, eyes glazed over as if he was remembering something.

"You talk like you had to experience with that. Stefan seems like the type to experience that. I just thought you were killing, fucking, and trying to get Katherine out of the tomb," I said to him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me for mentioning Katherine.

"I did it for a little while, but then it got boring. So I switched off my emotions, living in the wind," he smirked.

I smiled, raising my eyebrow. I looked down and thought of how I was going to explain this to him. Damon, seeing my sudden mood change, came closer to me. He sat down on one of the swings and waited for me to get it out. I sighed and mumbled, "I need your help, but I've got to explain something first."

He looked at me, "Okay, explain," I sighed, knowing this is going to be bad if he doesn't overreact. I know he has a crush on Bonnie, so maybe that will help.

I sighed and grabbed his hand, looking at me. He looked me in the eye. "I'm not Bonnie," his hands trying to slip out of mines, his eyes widened in shock, "My name is Hazel Lovely. Bonnie is in my head and I need you to help me get her into her body and help me get into mines."

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sighed and grabbed his hand, looking at me. He looked me in the eye. "I'm not Bonnie," his hands trying to slip out of mine, his eyes widened in shock, "My name is Hazel Lovely. Bonnie is in my head and I need you to help me get her into her body and help me get into mine."

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

A blur happened right in front of my eyes. A pain so intense, ached my neck, and the next thing I knew, I was pinned against a pole. I groaned out in pain. Bonnie was screaming, pleading out to someone. I opened my eyes and saw Damon's vampire face. He growled out, "Who are you?"

I couldn't answer, he was choking me. I looked in fear as one of my best friends choked me. A tear ran down my cheek. "Please stop! Stop hurting her it wasn't her fault," I heard Bonnie say to me, but to my surprise, Damon heard it too.

He snatched his hand from his neck and looked around. "Who said that?" I slumped against the pole, holding my neck in relief. I looked at him and told Bonnie to speak to him again.

"Damon?" He whirled around again, looking, "Damon, it's me, Bonnie. The real Bonnie."

Damon looked at me, shocked as I didn't move my lips at all. He crept closer to me, feeling suspicious.

"Bonnie?" he asked, in hesitation.

"Damon, don't hurt her anymore, please," she pleaded to him. I was crying from the rawness of my throat. I couldn't talk anymore, even if I wanted to.

"Bonnie, make him understand. Show him what happened," I whimpered, "It's okay, I know you can do it. Remember, be strong."

Bonnie exhaled and began showing him what happened, to the meeting of me, to me coming into Bonnie's body, to us and Grams practicing magic, all of it. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground. When he came back, his expression was remorseful. He regretted hurting Bon- Hazel. He wanted to rip his head to shreds as he held it in his hands. He looked at Hazel and saw the blank expression on Bonnie's face. Damon was conflicted as he had feelings for Bonnie, well Hazel. He looked down in shame and closed his eyes. A hot tear ran down his cheek, in sadness. He might never have a love like he wanted to. He didn't want Elena anymore. She was too whiny, needy even. He wanted someone kind and who can accept him for who he is.

"I know what you're feeling," he looked up to Hazel, her eyes dead with a hint of sparkle in them, "I've gotten to know you because I know you are a good person, even if you don't think so. I like your personality, you're like me but white and male."

Damon smirked lightly and got up to move towards Hazel. She looked weary when he got near and flinched when he placed his hand on his shoulder. He knelt down and looked at her eyes, frowning when she flinched. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Hazel blinked and he jumped up, exclaiming, "Ha! You blinked. Gotchu this time, bitch!"

Hazel blinked once, then twice. She scowled and then pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "No fair, dick. I wasn't paying attention. I'll win next time' bitch. That's for sure," she grumbled, smirking at Damon.

Bonnie was lightly hitting her head against the floor, thinking, 'Why do I like and are friends with the most arrogant, slow, sexy, people ever? Why? Why me?" Hazel looked up to her forehead, chuckling at Bonnie's antics. Damon noticed and realized that Hazel's talking to Bonnie. He didn't know what to think about Bonnie being possessed. He knew she changed, and it was weird and fun at the same time. When he first met Bonnie, she immediately came off as judgemental and weary of him. I mean, he was messing with Caroline at the time and he was kind of a dick. So you can say, how surprised he was when suddenly she came out as this sexy, confident person at the Grille. She had been in his mind since the day she just offered her neck like it was nothing, but now he knew this was Hazel. Hazel was confident, sexy, and could speak her damn mind( her words, not mine). Damon and Hazel would be arguing for hours on end because they had very strong egos. They were protective and sarcastic with each other because they didn't want to lose to each other. Hazel kinda reminded him of Katherine, without trying to deceive him and use him to save her own skin. He likes Hazel and didn't want anyone to hurt her in any way. He knew he wanted to sleep with her, but not anymore. She wore Bonnie's face, so Damon wanted Bonnie. He didn't even know how Bonnie was since the death of her Grams. He felt a connection with her and wanted to be with Bonnie, instead of chasing after Elena.

Shaking his thoughts away, he cleared his throat, catching Hazel's attention. He looked away and murmured, "Bonnie, I'm sorry about your grandmother. She didn't deserve that done to her."

I gasped as I wasn't expecting this. Damon wasn't supposed to apologize for that, he just made it up to her in later seasons. I guess I am here and my actions have changed things. Since her being here, Damon had become a better person. He would her do things like looking for spells and with research, or well she forced him to help her. Sorry honey, I'm not taking no for an answer. Bitch, you better help me, shit I'm saving your bit-brother's slut of a girlfriend. If I'm dying, I'm taking someone with me besides Bonnie.

Anyway, Bonnie gasped and put her hand over her mouth, silently crying. She had missed her Grams' funeral and had regretted it ever since. Though she was occupied with the purple demon star, she wanted to be there for Hazel and her father. She wanted to be in her body again to experience everything. Bonnie told Hazel to tell Damon, she said thank you and she will talk to him when she gets into her body again.

Damon nodded and looked at Hazel's neck. It was dripping blood and made him thirsty in her blood. He could tell Hazel wasn't Bonnie from the taste of her blood. Blood's different tastes for sweet, spicy, salty, and more different tastes. Bonnie's blood tastes sweet with spicy undertones, while Hazel's blood is overly sweet like chocolate and then causing an aftertaste of savoriness like garlic steak. Hazel's blood made Damon feel like he was in the sky like he could sit in sand on a hot day and not move for hours. (Basically, Hazel's blood made Damon high and she hasn't smoked in a while because she was busy with the vampire's business.)

He shook off his hunger and bit into his wrist, creating a metallic scent in the air. He looked at his wrist and then at Hazel. She looked at him and his wrist, she decided to play with him a little and licked her lips. His eyes turned into dark cobalt instead of the icy blue it usually was. Bonnie blushed, walking closer to the image. Damon started crawling to Hazel, licking at her tongue wetting her plump lips. Hazel, unaffected, watched as Damon started looking at her like she was his prey. She raised her eyebrow, he must have forgotten I wasn't Bonnie or he really does like me.

Bonnie started panting as she saw the look in Damon's eyes. She grabbed her hair in panic, as she's not used to feeling this level of lust for Damon. What Bonnie didn't realize while she fell to the ground in the pain of her lust was that her eyes were glowing a bright purple. She was focused on Damon because she cast an aroma around herself. Bonnie moaned from the feeling and moaned out, "Damon…"

Hazel heard Bonnie and sighed. She didn't want to stop her fun but in her mind, she could see purple light. I looked at Damon as he was close to her face with his breathing hitting my face. I pushed his chest and he looked at me, confused. I grabbed his arm and without warning bit it. It snapped him out of his lust-daze and he hissed. I sucked the blood out heavily and felt full of the taste. His blood tasted of cherries and strawberries with a bold taste of copper. His blood was sweet for some reason and Hazel was hungry for it, so she kept sucking the blood, becoming high off of it. Bonnie started to feel pain as Hazel's tongue hit the blood. Her head was thrown back as fangs appeared from her mouth and she felt an enormous hunger rushed through her. Bonnie looked at Damon and suddenly wanted out. She started to scream and scream as the hunger and rage-filled her being.

Hazel paused in her sucking and grabbed her head in pain. "Bonnie! Bonnie, what are you doing? Stop!," she groaned. Blood started running from her ears, eyes, and nose. Hazel grabbed on to Damon for support. She was going to pass out from the feeling if Bonnie didn't stop.

Damon, knowing what to do, pushed hard on a point on her neck. Hazel gasped and gripped Damon hard before mouthing thank you and falling asleep. Damon sighed and gathered her into his arms. He started to walk to the car when a purple light came from Hazel's mouth. Hazel's eyes opened and she gasped, looking around and finally landing her eyes on Damon. He looked down at her, "Hazel?" he asked her, concerned.

Damon set her down and she stumbled around, feeling her body, head to toe. "Hazel?" Damon repeated, watching her suspiciously. Hazel looked up and he saw purple eyes staring back at him. "No actually. I'm Bonnie and we need to talk now," Bonnie smirked, her eyes glowing brightly.

Bonnie stood in her body and felt out the kinks. She felt powerful like she was standing on a cliff. She also felt a hunger pool in her once more as she looked at Damon. Boy, did he look good, his eyes were hypnotizing and his mouth looked good enough to eat whole. She was hungry, she didn't know why but Damon looked appetizing to her. Bonnie licked her lips as she crept towards Damon.

Damon didn't know what was wrong with Bonnie, but she had a look in her eyes. He was happy that she was back in control because he would have fucked Hazel right where she was sitting. He knew Hazel was just playing him, she was always flirting with him. He thought that was just her personality but she would flirt a lot and then start acting like friends again. When he finally found out that Hazel was really Bonnie, the flirting made sense. Hazel wanted Bonnie and Damon to be together. Little matchmaker.

Bonnie came up to Damon and hugged him. "Thank you for apologizing about Grams," she whispered into his shoulder. She pushed her body to him and hugged him tighter. He blinked at her and hugged her back. He didn't know much about what to do as he felt something for Bonnie since that night at the Grille. He put his head on her neck and started to lick her neck.

"I wish I never would have pursued Katherine if I knew your grandmother was going to die that night. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and Hazel when you lost someone who was family to you. Please forgive me and allow me to do right by you," he said into her neck before looking at her.

Bonnie, blinked by her hunger, was going to bite on his neck. His skin was pale and cool to the touch. She could hear the blood rushing from under it, and wanted a taste. Bonnie found a perfect place to bite and out came her fangs. Her purple eyes started to glow brightly as she prepared to take a big bite. She stopped as she heard the words that Damon said. His voice was soft and she became putty in his arms. Her eyes had become green again and her fangs disappeared. It was as if a fog was placed upon her.

Bonnie sniffled and nodded into his neck, promising him time with him after they got Hazel out of her body. He nodded and kissed her forehead. Bonnie smiled, snuggling into him for warmth. They stood like that until Damon started to notice Bonnie gradually glowing blue. Damon let her go and backed away from her. Bonnie looked frightened as the blue light engulfed her. She began to shine and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Bonnie, floating, fell to the ground and was unconscious.

Damon rushed to her and held her in his arms, shaking her to wake her up. Emerald's eyes popped open as Bonnie shot up, panting. "Bonnie?" Damon asked her, sitting back on the ground beside her. Bonnie felt on her body and looked at him, frowning.

Bonnie got up without replying, walking to the car. Damon quickly got up and zipped to the car. Bonnie, already in the car, was putting on her seatbelt and settling in her seat. Damon looked at Bonnie, waiting for an explanation. All she did was demand that he start driving. "Drive," she demanded, "I'll explain while you're driving back. They might be worried and you know how Elena gets when she doesn't have her lapdogs by her side."

Damon, scowling, started to drive to the house, racing down the street. Bonnie turned to Damon, looking ever so serious. Damon glanced at her, "Well, are you going to explain or not, Bon Bon?!" Bonnie continued to stare Damon down and finally said, "First I'm not Bonnie, I'm Hazel. Second, we need to hurry up on getting me back into my body because we have a bigger problem than I thought. And finally, I think Bonnie became something else in my mind and she wants to eat you."

Damon's eyes widened and he braked the car so hard that Elena got splattered by mud.

"What!" Damon yelled, his vampire face showing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Damon, scowling, started to drive to the house, racing down the street. Bonnie turned to Damon, looking ever so serious. Damon glanced at her, "Well, are you going to explain or not, Bon Bon?!" Bonnie continued to stare Damon down and finally said, "First I'm not Bonnie, I'm Hazel. Second, we need to hurry up on getting me back into my body because we have a bigger problem than I thought. And finally, I think Bonnie became something else in my mind because she wants to eat you."_

_Damon's eyes widened and he braked the car so hard that Elena got splattered by mud._

_"What!" Damon yelled, his vampire face showing._

**Flashback**

***In Hazel's mind***

_Hazel fell from a void, it was her mind._ _She looked_ _as if she was looking for Bonnie. She screamed, "Bonnie! Bonnie, where are you?!" _

_Void filled Hazel's gaze. It was ominous, dark, __**silent**_ _like no was there at all._

_Hazel started panicking, panting hard. She could see her breath like it was cold. She shuddered, rubbing her arms._

_**Click**_

_Hazel whirled around to the noise. "Bonnie?" _

_**Cllllick**_

_Hazel crept to the sound. "Bonnie is that you?"_

_**Click Clack Click Click CLACK CLANG CLANG *screech***_

_Hazel covered her ears as she looked on into the darkness. Heavy pounding erupted in the air. She started to pant as she gathered her magic in her hands to protect herself. Her eyes filled with determination as she prepared herself for what's to come. The pounding came closer and she tensed herself. A rumbling came swiftly as the pounding revealed a little girl with two puffballs. _

_The girl looked about 5 or 6. Her eyes were green and she had on a flowery yellow dress with black stocking. The girl was crying as her feet slapped against the ground, creating the pounding sound. Hazel lowered her guard as the girl ran towards Hazel. "Help me! Please help me, it's coming after me!" The girl whimpered, crashing to Hazel's legs, gripping them tightly._

_Hazel crouched in front of the girl and rubbed the girl's shoulders, calming her down a bit. "What's wrong honey? What's trying to hurt you?" Hazel questioned, looking behind the girl for any danger. _

_"It's trying to eat me. It's so scary? Please help!" The girl cried, tiny tears rolling down her bubbly cheeks._

_Hazel chuckled," Honey I don't see anything. It might be," a glowing purple light cutting her off. She remembered what the light did to Bonnie as she scooped the girl up and started running. _

_As if the light knew what it was doing, the light grew brighter and larger, chasing the two girls. Hazel realized the little girl was Bonnie as no one would be in here anyway. Little Bonnie tightly hugged Hazel's neck as Hazel tried to figure out how to escape Bonnie's mind and the star. Looking around all Hazel could see was darkness, there was only one way to get out of Bonnie's mind. Hazel didn't want to put little Bonnie down and risk her getting eaten by the star. Hazel sighed and slowed her running to a standstill. Little Bonnie squeezed her neck tighter, whimpered softly. _

_Hazel turned to the glowing star and raised her hand, gathering a force field. The star pushed against the field, screeching at its block. A gust of wind blew Hazel's hair, making her look powerful. She stared at the star, watching its power. The star stopped its motion as it seemed to stare at Hazel. They held eye contact until Hazel's eye widened._

_She saw a person in the star glaring at her with hatred. Fear filled Hazel as the figure smirked at her, banging against the field. "Motus!" Hazel screamed at the figure, the lowing flew away from her as the star was thrown away from her. As the star righted itself, Hazel put little Bonnie down and shouted, "Motus!" again, putting more power into the throw. _

"_Hazel" a little voice whispered, Hazel looked down a big, teary, green eyes and softly smiled. Hazel got to her knees and tickled the little witch," Everything's going to be fine. I'll make sure you're safe. Just remember that you are strong and powerful, little Bon Bon." The little witch laughed and smiled at Hazel. The screeching was heard in the background as Hazel strengthened the force field, making sure Boonie was protected. She also put a sector to alarm her when the force was breaking. Hazel hugged little Bonnie and stood up. She closed her eyes and chanted, bringing her back to reality. The glowing light engulfed her being as she disappeared from Bonnie's mind._

*** Present time***

"Damon, I need you to calm down," I said to Damon, looking at his vampiric face. He glowered at me and I raised my eyebrow at Elena. We stared at each other for a minute until Elena's whining started to get on my everlasting nerves. That damn bitch, how are you still whining even though Stefan helped you up. I mean, damn, smh.

I sighed and got out of the car, slamming the door. Damon glared at me and I mouthed him 'We will talk later', he rolled his eyes but went inside. I started to go into the house but was stopped by Elena. She was glaring at me and I looked her up and down and scoffed. She gasped and turned her nose up at me, going into the house.

"So what happened while y'all were gone," Elena purred in Damon's ears, clinging onto his chest. I cringed and stuck my finger in my throat, gagging. Damon smirked at me and answered Elena, "None of your business, E~le~na. Why do you want to know, you have Saint Stefan. The loveable brother everyone wants." Stefan scowled his famous scowl at Damon and snapped his head at me when I chuckled. I smirked at Stefan and Elena, agreeing with Damon. I sat down on the couch, mentally tired from the power I used.

Elena gasped, clearly hurt by Damon's lack of care for her. I sighed, _'Here we go again. Little miss important needs to be the center of attention. But at least she got off the topic about us. I have to figure out how to get Bonnie in her body and that star out of her before it causes any more trouble.'_ I thought to myself as the Salvatore love triangle began to argue. I must have zoned out for a long time because when I zoned back in, Damon was bent in front of me, staring at my face.

Of course, this doesn't bother me, as I'm used to Damon's antics. I just bop him on his nose, "You finally stopped arguing with Romeo and Juliet about bullshit." Damon moved back with a scrunched up face. I laughed and looked behind her. One of my eyebrows rose as Elena looked like steam was coming from her ears. Apparently Stefan was actually holding her back from me. Like she's actually gonna do something, bitch, please.

Damon stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the stairs. I guess he wanted to talk now, Elena whined as I smirked at her, waving back. I chuckled softly as we went to his room. I jumped back and flopped on the bed with a sigh. Damon leaned against the doorframe wearing a serious expression. It was silent for a moment. Calm, collected, like I fell asleep and dream away.

"So, are you going to explain what you said in the car?" Damon said in my ear. I felt his warmth as he sat down beside me. The smile on my face fell as I thought about what happened in Bonnie's mind. Little Bonnie can't be safe for long with that force field, even though I put all my power in it. That star persisted on getting into Bonnie's mind. Not like I would let that happen.

I looked at Damon and raised my eyebrow at him. He gave me a confused look and narrowed his eyes, "What?"

I rolled my eyes and tapped my ear. I pointed to the door and he closed it. I conjured up a silencing spell, making the room deafening. I sat up in bed and looked at Damon. Sighing very loudly, I explained what happened with the star in Bonnie's mind. I also asked if he knew of this happening before to anyone.

No, this is completely new to me. All this shit is weird to me. I just found out you're not even Bonnie and she's in there suffering to the hands of a fucking star. So, no I wouldn't know anything," he snapped.

I leaned back, hand on my chest, in mock-shock. "Well, damn bitch. I just asked a fucking question, no need to be snappy at me. Damon sighed and gave a look of deadpan. I sighed and got up to pace. I thought about what happened and thought of ways to explain how the star appeared in Bonnie's mind. I told Damon as such.

"Well you can contact your Witchy mother, Emily." He snapped at me, smirking. I closed my eyes and tried to contact her. The air began to swirl around the room, making the room icy. Books, clothes, and shoes began to float softly. Damon grabbed one of the shoes in front of his face. Damon looked in awe as I opened my eyes, emerald shining brightly. I felt a connection as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Hello, my daughter, nice to see you again," sweet melody soothed my fears about Bonnie.

"Hey, mother. Please help us. I don't know what to do about this star in Bonnie's mind. It keeps trying to get her and then I think there's a person in the star. Which is crazy because how did someone get into Bonnie's mind without me knowing," I sighed, throwing my hands into the air, "What do I do?"

Emily smiled softly and put a hand on my shoulder, "Baby, I never told you this, but you're part werewolf."

I stared in shock at Emily, "What?" Thoughts ran through my head rapidly as I started to have a panic attack. Emily held me as I fell to the ground, she began to sing a song to me. It was one of the songs my other would sing me when I would have panic attacks in the real world. As my breathing slowed, I asked the first question that kept popping into my head. "Is the star my wolf?"

"Yes," Emily whispered, "It wants to come into your body, it misses you and it doesn't like being in Bonnie's body at all. That's why she keeps trying to kill Bonnie and take over entirely.

"Then why doesn't it recognize me as her human?" I asked looking up at her.

"Because she doesn't recognize her surroundings and feels trapped in an unknown space. She looks at you for help but you instead of helping the girl who is in control of everything: Bonnie," Emily explained, stroking my hair, "She feels betrayed, so she lashed out in anger and rage."

I nodded, understanding. "But why did it want to eat Damon?" I asked, not understanding that part.

Emily chuckled, "Well, Damon's a vampire so when your wolf gained control, she wanted to kill Damon and eat him."

I laughed and hugged her, "Thank you. I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me I'm part werewolf but I still forgive you."

Emily smiled, "Well, I guess you don't want to hear the news I found out recently."

I puckered up, curious, "What is it?"

Emily grabbed my face and grinned, "I found out how to get you in your body again."

I shouted in joy, and tackled Emily in a tight hug, "When did you find this out? Were you going to tell me?"

Emily sighed, "Yes, I was but then you summoned me so I got the chance to tell you anyway."

"So what do I need to do then?," I asked, eager to be back in my body. As much as I love Bonnie, I miss myself.  
"You have to find your mate and then when you see him, you will find the answer on how you get your body back," Emily said, confusing me.

"How am I supposed to know who my mate is?" I asked, making her chuckle softly. Emily touched my hand and was about to explain what she knew, but Damon's voice came into focus in my mind.

"Hey, Hazel are you okay? You're bleeding, hurry up with Witchy."

Emily rolled her eyes, smiling, "Well I guess I'll find out on your own. Just make sure not to kill him when you meet him. Love you"

"I love you too, mom," I said, confused. She made it seem like she knows who my mate is.

As I came back into focus, I opened my eyes to see Damon's face. His worried eyes made me laugh. Funny how he acts all tough but seeing me bleed, makes him concerned. At my smile, he dropped me on the ground and got back on the bed. He had several books around him, making me wonder how long I was out for.

I smirked at him, "Concerned, are we?"

He scoffed and gestured the book in his hand, "I found a way to kill Klaus, but you have to fake your death."

Remembering what's coming up, I acted confused, "I have to what? Why would I do that?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well, bunny if he knows you're here during his ritual, then he won't do it then and he will kill Elena and even you."

I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms, "Did you forget that I'm a powerful witch who can handle my own, or did you get amnesia?"

He got up from the bed, grabbing my shoulders, "Did you also forget that Bonnie isn't as strong as you and won't be able to hold her own to an Original?"

I look away from his eyes, in thought. How can we make it seem like a can fight Klaus without him knowing something's wrong with Bonnie? "How can we trick Klaus into thinking I'm Bonnie, then?" I asked him.

"We need you to channel something strong to kill him without your powers," Damon said, smirking. I nodded, would the witches let me use their power or would they reject me? I mean, they let Bonnie use their powers but she needed them, I don't.

"What?" Damon questioned.

"Nothing, just thinking about killing Klaus," I said, smirking.

He smirked back and asked, "So what did you and Mother Witchy talk about?" He laid on the bed, with a sigh.

I grinned and jumped on him, "Emily found a way to get me back into my body."

He smiled and hugged me before tickling, making me laugh and scream.

The door opened as I slapped Damon on the head with a grin. We looked at the door as a shrill voice sounded in the room. "**What the hell?!"**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_I grinned and jumped on him, "Emily found a way to get me back into my body."_

_He smiled and hugged me before tickling, making me laugh and scream._

_The door opened as I slapped Damon on the head with a grin. We looked at the door as a shrill voice sounded in the room. "__**What the hell?!"**_

**Were going to pause because I don't know about you but you kinda know what's going to happen. So I'm just gonna give the simplified version of what went down. Basically Elena got cussed out, Damon was holding me back from beating ass- hold on I'm sorry but maybe I should what happen… So yeah REWIND.**

"WHAT THE HELL!

I jumped up like I was in trouble and then stopped. I looked at this bitch who scared me half to death and glared her bitch, holding a hand on my chest. "Bitch don't do that shit, I thought you was my mo- someone important." I said laying back on Damon, my head snuggled into his chest, "Bitch almost had me getting ready to run and shit. Damon, obviously not fazed by Elena, started to rub my back and closed his eyes.

She wasn't gettin the memo cause she continued to screak and bark at us. Shit was gettin on my nerves, so being the bitch that I am, pushed the pterodactyl and her T-rex out of the room and climbed back on Damon's chest. Bitch its nap time damn, don't have me knock yo ass out.

So everyone at Salvatore's house, you know the scene when everyone there to talk about Klaus before the dance, yeah like that. Anyway, I was sitting with Damon and we were playing UNO. Elena and Stefan were talking about what happened at school and of course, Elena was glaring the fuck out of me. Elena was tearing up and Saint Stefan (I understand the name now) was holding her. Obviously I and Damon weren't showing much concern as we were still playing UNO, so she finally blew up.

"Why are you two just playing UNO, this is serious. I can die," she whined.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Because I can take down that nigga cause I'm that bitch." My eyes widened when I got UNO, "UNO"

Damon threw his cards down and showed his vampire face at me. I imitated his face and laughed at him. He sighed and finally looked at Elena. Her eyes pleaded to him to be on her side and show more concern. Too bad bitch, I changed this Damon too much and made him my bestie. He deadpan at her, "Elena," she looked helpful and smirked at me, "you made me lose UNO. Why?"

The look on her face made me roll to the floor in laughter. Like bitch, you thought he cared, honey he with my bitch Bon Bon. He not gonna cheat, thought it was.

I finally got serious and reassured her, "Elena I can end this man. I can handle it."

At that moment, Alaric came in and I knew it was Klaus. I smirked at him and winked. Alaric's eyes widened. I turned my attention back to Damon.

Damon became concerned about me and stepped towards me. He held my hand, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I scoffed and focused my magic on him. I decided to play with him, I made him see Bonnie in a nightie. The nightie was short and red with black hearts on it. Her makeup was sexy and dramatic, tempting him into seduction. She hit a pose and crooked her finger to him. He grew aroused as he came to her like a predator. She blew him a kiss and winked at him. He blurred to her and he hit the wall, ending his fantasy. Everyone looked confused as I fell on the couch, laughing loudly. "REALLY!" he screamed at me, coming towards me.

Still laughing, I whispered to him, "Now I know what you want to do her when she comes back."

I looked back at Elena and winked. She fumed, thinking he was thinking about me. I turned back to Damon and said, "Do you believe me now, honey?" He nodded and began to tell the group his plan. I looked back at Klaus and he was staring at me. I stuck at my tongue at him and narrowed my eyes, all while smiling. His eyes narrowed in fascination. I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. It's teasing him.

I know I was supposed to be in a poodle dress but….I'm not doing that. I want to be sexy and cool so I went with a Black Panther outfit. I got a black skin-tight catsuit with black heels. Though I dyed Bonnie's hair blonde, I put on my self to showcase my own her. I styled it in an afro and wore big gold hoops. I paired the outfit with a leather jacket Damon got me and put on dark red lipstick. A knock brought me out of my posing as I went to the door and stepped on the porch in front of Damon.

His mouth hung open as he raked his eyes hungrily down my body. I glared at him, putting my hand on my hip. "My eyes are up here, dick" I snapped at him.

His eyes snapped at mine and he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the car. "Why are you wearing that. It's the 60s, not the 70s?" he asked me, shoving me into the car.

I waited for him to get in the car before answering, "The Black Panther Party started in 1966, it's still in the 60s."

He stared at me before starting the car and driving to the school. He started to mumble, "I can't wait until Bonnie gets her body back. I don't have the self-control within me to deal with this every day."

I chuckled and put my hand on his shoulder, "Aww, honey you can wait until Bonnie comes back. Trust me, she misses you too." If he can wait for Elena to turn into a vampire and her being sired to him, he can wait until I get back into my body.

When we got to the school, everyone was staring at us and all the black people started to nod at me. I nod back and walk to Elena and Stefan. Elena looked at me and frowned before turning to Damon and asking, "Do you think Klaus is her?"

Right on cue, Dana makes a shout out Elena and Bonnie from Klaus. I raised my eyebrow at her and turned to Damon, grabbing him to dance. We moved to the dance floor and started to dance to the song, " Ain't No Mountain High Enough". I looked around for Alaric as I danced. Damon moved closer and whispered, "Do you see him?" Well, no Damon how can I see anybody if you're grinding on me. I told him as much.

"Hey, during the 60s. It was wild, I used to dance like this" he told while doing the twist. I laughed at him and he swung me around. He smiled and saw Alaric by the punch table. Damon looked back at me and nodded at Alaric, mouthing to me 'I'll be back'. I nodded and let go of him, to start dancing by myself. I guess I was dancing pretty good because people started to gather around me. I swung my hips to the beat of the music, humming along "It's A Man's Man's World". I glanced back at Bonnie and he was staring at me, hungrily. I smirked at him and started to dance slower, but harder. More seductive to distract him from my magic. With his eyes locked on mine, Damon walked over to him and started their conversation.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," Klaus said to Damon, eyes still locked on mine.

"I'm not impressed," Damon replied, taking a sip of the punch. He grimaced, tasting the cheap alcohol in the red liquid.

"No?" Klaus questioned, finally taking his eyes off me and looking at Damon, "Why's that?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know a little cheesy, am I right?" He then looked at me, spider- waved at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed before, turning around and dancing with a girl beside me. I could feel their eyes on me as I rocked against the girl. Her giggles muffling the conversation between the two.

Klaus nodded, turning his attention back on me. Damon noticed and smirked, "Bonnie's beautiful, isn't she?"

Klaus looked away and smiled at Damon, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, she's very beautiful but still underage."

Damon smirked at Klaus, catching on to Klaus and taking another sip of his punch. They maintained eye contact for a moment before Damon chuckled and told Alaric he'll be on a lookout for Klaus. Klaus nodded and looked back at the dancing students while keeping an eye Bonnie as well.

"So you're telling me you pulled me outside, away from a safe, crowded area to ask me about my and Damon's relationship? Are you serious Elena? I and Damon aren't together, we just tease each other a little," I said to Elena, grabbing her and shaking the jealousy out of her.

She sighed and hugged me, "I just don't want you to get wrapped into his evilness, Bon. You know how he can be." I rolled my eyes. Yea, right girlie, and I'm the fucking snowman. Bitch I can see through your bullshit. I just smiled at her and grabbed her hands.

"Elena, don't worry about me and Damon. We should be worried about you, you need to be safe from Klaus," I said, waiting for Klaus to magically appear. Bitch hurry the fuck up, I don't remember this conversation word from word.

Elena sighed, "Are you sure you can handle Klaus? I don't want you to die for me?" Her doe eyes pleaded to me. I rolled my eyes in my head. Well apparently I did many times in the future and you have nothing to say then so…

"Elena, if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" I asked her, already knowing the answer. She didn't answer, bitch. "So you know why I have to do it then," I said, fake smiling.

Before Elena could open her mouth to say something, Klaus came running to us, shouting, "Elena!" Finally, bitch where have you been?

They did that little, 'Klaus has Jeremy, come follow me', thing and I follow them, silently watching Klaus.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked, looking around. I'm glaring at Klaus, head tilted slightly.

I smiled, "Hello Klaus," Elena's head snapped towards Klaus, gasping. He smirked and laughed.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade. I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz. You're a smart cookie, aren't you Bonnie," he said, hands in the air.

"Bonnie?" Elena looked at me, I stepped towards Klaus. I told Elena to leave and get Damon, still looking at Klaus. Of course, she doesn't listen and claims "Klaus" is compelled.

I sighed, turning to Elena, deadpanning, "Bitch, that ain't Alaric. That's Klaus, run."

Klaus smirked and rushed towards us. I throw him back, but he won't stay down. I totally forgot his ass had got prepared for this shit. We go back and forth before he hits a display case, breaking shit. Luckily no one heard that cause, a bitch is not paying for it. Finally getting a chance to run, I grabbed a shocked Elena and ran to another hallway. Damon runs through another door and looks at us. He looked at me, seeing my face (bored as shit) and looked at Elena. He encourages her to find Stefan (like that would help, but whatever). The bitch, finally doing something right and goes to find him. As the doors slam, I sighed in relief and stretched my legs and arms. Damon looks at me in concern and looks at the doors for Klaus.

"Hazel, you sure you got it. I would hate for you to die and Elena crying on my shoulder at your funeral," he said, looking at me.

I rolled my neck, "Man, I got this shit. Ms. Dramatic was just gettin in my way. I already knew that was Klaus when we were planning what to do for when to kill him."

Damon slowly looked at me, ready to yell. But as soon as he was going to, the doors slam and Klaus yelled min- well Bonnie's name. Damon looked at me and nodded, before turning to find Elena and Stefan. I sighed and walked to the cafeteria, humming a random song.

When I got there, Klaus was sitting in a chair, knife in his hand. His head shot up when the doors announced my presence. He smirked and stood, knife flipping through his hand. I glared and shot my hand towards him, he flew back. The knife flew across the room and he screamed. He laughed, coughing on blood, "That's all you got?"

I threw Klaus around the room, fighting him hard. He won't stand down. I broke his bones and made blood come out of my mouth, to make it seem like I was dying. I could hear Elena crying and banging on the door. I turned to her and smiled, like in the show. I burst the lights and turned back to Klaus, for him to be right in front of me. We locked eyes and I gasped. My heart started to beat rapidly and I saw his life flashed before my eyes. I groaned as images of him killing, getting abused, crying, his eyes all came into my mind. I didn't realize my eyes shut until I opened them and Klaus was staring at me, confused. "Who are you?" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I came back, Jeremy was in my face. I guess it worked, yay. But I've got a serious problem now. Jeremy hugged me and I hugged him softly. I was still in shock, why did this have to happen to me of all people. **Klaus was my mate.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Klaus was my mate._

"I need you to get Damon," I whispered to Jeremy. Clearly, he didn't hear me because he looked at me confused. I repeated louder, "I Need You To Get Damon, Please And Thank You!" He flinched back and frowned. Sorry honey, I don't like you and I'm not letting Bonnie get with you for you to cheat on her.

He sighed and I looked at him pointedly. He shook his head and took out his phone, calling Damon.

The phone rang, bringing sound into the tensed connection between us. "Hello?" Damon answered. I held my hand out for the phone. Jeremy gave it to me but proceeded to hold my hand while staring into my eyes. I pulled my hand back softly, trying not to hurt his feelings and turned my attention back to Damon.

"Hello," I said, glancing at Jeremy.

"Did you call Elena?" he asked, I could hear crying in the back. I rolled my eyes, of course, she would be concerned right now. Too bad that doesn't happen later in the series.

I shook my head, "No, I called you first because I found out something you're not gonna like."

He groaned, his head probably tilted upward, "What is it now?" I chuckled, smiling softly. Movement caught my eye and I glanced back at Jeremy. He was glaring at the ground as if trying not to react to Damon and I's conversation. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

I bit my lip, nervously, "Um, you remember I told you about getting a toad but into its correct pond," We came up with a code to say when we're around people. He came up with the toad idea, ironically. "Well, I found out how to get its pound back, but it's not that simple."

"Why, bunny? What happened?" he sighed, heavily. Probably getting impatient.

"Um, well you know that it has to find its mate, and I know who its mate is." I swirled the dirt on my finger from the ground. I glanced back at Jeremy and his head snapped down to look at the ground. I raised an eyebrow, and gestured to the bag he brought for me. He nodded and got it, his footsteps echoing through the old house.

"Who is its mate, bunny? Who is it?" he questioned.

I looked at the door and whispered into the phone, "Klaus". The silence filled the room as I heard whooshing sounds through the phone. Damon was probably trying to get away from the house, away from Stefan. Then it stopped and he came back to the phone.

"Ok say that again because I didn't hear you correctly. I might be going crazy cuz the I heard didn't sound right, so bunny could you please repeat yourself," he said, pacing heavily.

I sighed and adjusted my position. "Klaus is my mate, demon. You heard me, I'm just as surprised as you so don't even start." I said, going through the back I packed. I picked out an outfit that was comfortable and warm. I picked out a black long-sleeved crop and dark gray yoga leggings. It was the closest thing I could get to what I used to wear back in the other world. I need 2019 to come back cus I can't deal with all these outta date shit. I dispelled the spell on my hair, making Bonnie's hair fall lightly on my back. I shook it out and grabbed the scrunchie on my wrist, tying my hair back. I looked at the door and closed it with my mind. I don't want Jeremy seeing my body, I don't care who body I'm in.

While all this was happening, Damon was quiet. I realized I had accidentally put the phone on mute. I unmute the phone and held it up to my ear. "Nigga, the fuck you doin!" I exclaimed, jerking the phone from my ear. Damon, yelling and cursing, could be heard through the phone. I dropped the phone, putting it on speakerphone. I turned the volume down slightly as I didn't want Jeremy bursting through the room. I sighed and got up to change my clothes.

This took about five minutes, taking off the makeup and the tight clothes. When I was finally done, I picked the phone back up and I crossed my arms. "You done?" I asked, hearing grumbling from the phone. I chuckled softly and sat back against the wall. "At least you're not mated to him, Damon. I understand your concern but I think I can handle myself."

"I know you can handle yourself, but it's Klaus, bunny Klaus. I think you're not getting how dangerous he is," he exclaimed.

Oh, honey, I know all about that nigga. I probably know him better than himself. I know him plus I kinda wanted him when I was watching The Originals. The fact that he changed so sexy so yea I can handle him. Damon can never know how much I know about Klaus because he'll kill him before he can even change. "I think I can handle it, Damon. I will probably be the only one who can handle him. I know you worry, but if you want to see Bonnie again, I need him," I told him, softly.

He didn't say anything for a while. I got nervous and was about to say something before he groaned loudly. He said okay and asked me to talk to Elena. I rolled my eyes but complied. He blurred back to the boardinghouse and gave the phone to Elena. Elena sobbed softly and asked me if I was okay.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Elena I'm fine. I'm here with Jeremy,". I yelled for Jeremy who was sitting in the hall to give me privacy, He ran in here and smiled. I told him to get the computer so I could video chat with Elena. He nodded and set up the computer. Elena gave the phone to Damon and got her computer.

Damon nodded to Elena and left the room. Elena stared after him, sad. Damon went into his room and told me to call him later, for he will be over there soon. I nodded and we got off the phone. I talked to Elena and cried a little because even though I hate her, I still think she is a good friend right now.

* * *

I was sitting in the old witch, preparing for the "big" event. I was going to let Klaus unlock his werewolf side so I don't care about it. I started to focus on getting my body back because I miss Bonnie and I worry about her with my wolf in my mind. I was reading about the process, using the notes Emily gave me. My head snapped up when Damon appeared in front of me, breathing hard. I looked at him before going back to my notes. He glared at me and sat next to me, leaning heavily on me. I looked into the air, annoyed before turning my attention to Damon. "Yes, Mr. Dramatic, something I can help you with?" I asked him. I guess he was waiting for me to ask that because he jumped up and told about how Elena ran off with Elijah, how he tried to convince them (Elena, Stefan, and Elijah) to use me to kill Klaus, how he forced Elena to drink his blood because the potion Elijah gave her was bullshit (his words not mine), how he met Klaus and wanted to rip his head off, and he saved Caroline, Matt, and Tyler from being sacrificed but then almost got mauled by Tyler. "So I came here because I've been having a fucked up day and I have to go back out to talk to Katherine. I just want this shit to be over, your man is fucking craz- Are you even listening to me," he exclaimed, looking irritated.

I raised my eyebrow, putting my hand on my hip. "Of course I'm listening. I just want to get ready to set up for getting my body back," I packed up my stuff in a duffel bag. I had on a tight navy bodysuit and jeans. My hair was in a messy bun, I blew the hairs in front of my face and looked at Damon. He scowled and looked down at the papers, reading the notes.

"So when are you going to do it?" he asked. I shrugged before saying after the sacrifice. He nodded before looking at the ground. I came up to him and rolled up his sleeve, revealing his werewolf bite. He looked at me and I hugged him, tightly. I know he's nervous about the bite because he thinks he's going to die, but I already planned for this. I looked at him and leaned up to kiss his forehead, smiling softly. I gently pushed him away, sending him off to Alaric's apartment. He looked at me and blurred off, leaving a gasp of wind in his wake. I watched after him, "You know I can hear y'all there right. Y'all can come out," I looked at Jeremy, "I already told you, nothing is going on with me and Damon. We're just best friends."

He frowned and walked to the grimoires and sat down. I sighed and sat next to him before looking for a way to stop Elena from becoming a vampire. An hour passed before, Elijah, Stefan, and Alaric came. Elijah explains what happens during the sacrifice and what the plan is. Stefan tells me what happened and I tell him that I can kill Klaus myself. He stops me and tells me he has a plan.

(A/N: I'm kinda skimming through these parts because I was excited to write the sacrifice part so sorry if it seems a little rushed.)

* * *

I went to the quarry. I hid behind a tree, hearing Stefan trying to talk to Klaus. I rolled my eyes and looked at Klaus, admiring my mate. He looks the same as on the Tv before his features are sharper and clearer. I sighed and did what Bonnie did in the series. I walked up and threw him to the ground, weakening him. He looked at me and we locked eyes. He knew I wasn't Bonnie and I was his mate. Before he could say something to me, Elijah blurred to him and prepared to rip out his heart. Klaus told him about his family and Elijah apologized to me before blurring off. Before he left, Klaus looked at me and I smiled at him.

I looked to the sky and then walked to Elena, pretending to be concerned about her.

* * *

I stood over Damon with Stefan, glaring and crossing my arms at him. "You stupid selfish dipshit," I kneeled over him, grabbing his shirt, "So you think you can leave alone. I dare you to do that shit again, bitch. Don't play with me." I let him go, dropping him on the floor, before leaving the boardinghouse. The brother stared after me. Stefan promised his brother that we were going to look for a cure. Damon says nothing just looking outside at the sunlight. Stefan sighed before catching up with me.

I walked to my car. Stefan, finally catching up to me, "Don't you think that was a little harsh."

I looked at him before snapping at him, "If he wants to die, I'm going to drag him out of the Other Side for trying to leave me. I'm going to find a cure for him. He's just being dramatic." Stefan opened his mouth to defend his brother but quickly closed it. "Meet me at the Old Witch House," I said to him before speeding off.

Once at the Old Witch House, we went in and faked trying to call Emily there. I knocked Stefan out, trying to keep him there for several hours. I looked at the house before going back to back to the boardinghouse. I know the witches liked Stefan so he would be safe.

I got out of the car and went to Damon's room. I unpacked my bag and set up the room. He looked at me confused but I focused on preparing the room for him. Once I was done, I looked at him and got on the bed, straddling him. Damon protests softly as I uncovered my neck to him. He looked at me hungrily, raising his eyebrow. I raised mine in return and he sat up to feed off me. I hugged him to my chest, waiting for him to feed. He looked up to me, whispering Bonnie's name. I looked away guilty for making him do this, but it's one way to heal him. I bit my lip and started to wipe off the sweat of his forehead. He bit me softly, sucking my neck gently, trying not to hurt me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, in pleasure. I shook off my desire and began the spell to rid Damon's werewolf bite. He needs to feed off my blood until he is full while I chant the spell. Because of his bite, he's constantly hungry.

I started to get light-headed and thankfully Damon's feeding slowed. He let go of my neck before laying kisses on my neck. I moaned before pushing his head away from my neck. I raised my eyebrow in disapproval. He smirked at me before smiling and hugging me to his chest. I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO DAMON, BONNIE!" I heard, rolling my eyes.

* * *

"So how are we going to get your body back exactly?" Damon asked, looking over the notes.

We had to move to the cellar because Elena's screeching was messing with my concentration. I looked away from the book I was going over to Damon. His skin was healthier and he looked happy. I smiled and finished going over the process.

"So basically, I'm going to make my body and then I'm going to transfer my spirit in my body, leaving Bonnie's to come back into her body. I need help so I'm going to contact my mother to help with the process." I said, gathering candles and placing them down to form a circle. I also grabbed the salt and spread around the candles forming the circle perfectly.

"So while that happens, what do you want me to do?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked at him and smirked. Damon grew wary as I walked up to him and straightened up his outfit and hair. "You, my sexy minion, are going to distract Elena from coming down here and finding out what I'm doing. She has a big ass mouth and will run off to tell everyone that I'm not Bonnie. She will probably convince Stefan to kill me and turn everyone against me and Bonnie." I explained, looking into his eyes, "You are the only one who can distract her for now because even though she denies it, she wants to jump your bones and ride that dick all night." I bopped his nose.

Damon frowned, crossing his arms. "You want to use me as a sex distraction for Elena's nosing ass?" he questioned. I snap- pointed to him, smirking.

"Oh, don't act like you never played with Elena's emotions. You've done it before and this will give you time to figure out if you're gonna still chasing Ms. Perfect or go for my sis," I said, crossing my arms. He nodded. I didn't want him to play with Bonnie, she didn't deserve that. Plus I want this relationship to work out.

I patted his shoulder before stepping into the circle. He watched me and walked to the door. I stopped him, "Hey!", He looked back, "Bring me some clothes. Not Bonnie's, yours. Though Bonnie's curvy and much curvier than her, and your clothes are softer." He nodded before wishing me good luck. I nodded back and he left. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"_You ready, baby?"_ A melodic voice soothes my nerves. I nodded and grabbed the book, chanting softly. The wind picked up as I chanted harder, shouting. I threw my power into the spell. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I opened them, seeing my body laying on the ground. The body was almost complete as it was forming before my eyes. I kept chanting to finish the spell, feeling drained from the spell.

When my body was finished, I dropped to the ground and threw up out of the circle. Though having enormous amounts of power, my body couldn't handle it all at once. I coughed heavily, wiping my mouth. I sighed and turned into the circle, looking at my body. My body was just like how it was when I left the alternate world. My body had no clothes, weirdly but still held its shape when I poked it.

"_Your body is beautiful, honey. Are you okay?" _Emily asked softly, concerned. A wave of relaxation washed over me and I feel slightly better. I got back up and put the book out of the circle. I laid on the ground and closed my eyes. I went into my mind to get Bonnie and calm my wolf before she kills Bonnie.

*In Hazel's Mind*

I opened my eyes to see, I was in the same spot I had left. Little Bonnie had gasped and jumped on me, hugging me. I held her in my arms, turning to the star. The force field I had put on was still holding strong, with small cracks from the star trying to destroy it. The star was laying against the force field before seeing me. Upon seeing me, it roared at me, making little Bonnie flinch. I sighed and released the force field. Like a bubble, the force field popped and the star charged towards me.

I held my ground, watching the star. Little Bonnie screamed, curling into me tightly. The star came up to me and….stopped in front of me. I looked at it, determinedly. The star sat down in front of me and waited for me to react to it. I looked down at it, "Hello," I greeted it, softly, "I'm sorry for the confusion. I'm trying to fix it now. But I need you to not try and kill this little girl in my arms as she's my sister."

The star nodded before a light blinding me surrounded the star. When the light stopped, a large wolf stood in place of the star. The wolf was brownish-black. Its eyes were golden and its fur looked soft and fluffy. I kneeled in front of it and set down Bonnie. Bonnie, crying softly, hugged my neck. I looked at my wolf and then looked at Bonnie. My wolf whined coming close to me and sniffed Bonnie's neck, tickling her softly. Little Bonnie giggled and came from my neck. She looked at my wolf and reached out to it. I watched as little Bonnie bopped its neck before patting its head. "Soft," she whispered and started to pat the wolf like it was an oversized dog. The wolf huffed before licking Bonnie's face, in joy. I laughed and watched the two bond.

"_I'm almost done, Hazel. Make sure she knows what's happening before bringing her back"_, Emily said. I nodded and got up, disrupting Bonnie's and my wolf's fun. My wolf looked at me and walked away to lay away from us. I grabbed Little Bonnie's hand and made her look at me. "Bonnie, you have to grow up for me," I said to her. She shook her head, whimpering. I sighed and kneeled in front of her.

"I know you're scared but I have to get you back into your body. You want to see Damon, don't you?" She nodded her head, grinning, "Ok, you have to grow up to do that. I promise I'll protect you, okay." She sniffled and closed her eyes. I got up and she grew taller, transforming to the older self. She sighed and opened her eyes. I hugged her and told her 'it's time to go back to the real world.' She nodded into my shoulder and let go of me to look at my wolf. My wolf lifted its head off the ground and walked to us. It stood next to me and I placed my hand on its head. I closed my eyes and a light flashed, taking us back into reality.

I gasped, shooting up. I grabbed my body, feeling it's arms and hair. I looked over and saw Bonnie doing the same. I grabbed her into a hug and sobbed into her shoulder. I thank Emily over and over again. A breeze blew through the cellar, it was Emily acknowledging my gratitude. I finally let go of Bonnie, rubbing her shoulders. Looking at her, "You know you look good with the changes I made," She rolled her eyes and got up.

Bonnie looked back at me, "You're naked." I looked at myself and got up, grabbed my body. It was weird to be in it again, be used to Bonnie's slim, curvy body. My body, however, was very curvy and needed the clothes from Damon. I looked at Bonnie and told her to get the clothes from Damon. She nodded and went upstairs. I sighed and sat back down, relaxing for the first time in a while.

*Bonnie's POV*

I went upstairs, stopping to look at the room I hadn't seen in a while. I continued upstairs, stopping at Damon's door. I opened the door to see Elena and Damon laying beside each other. Elena shoots up with a "Bonnie!" and got out the bed. Damon laid in the bed but stared at me. I looked at him and he got up. "Bonnie?" he asked, coming up to me. I looked at him and nodded. He grinned and grabbed me, pulling from the floor. I laughed and hugged him back. I let him go before hugging Elena. I missed her and Caroline so much. Before Elena could question me, I turned to Damon, "Where's the clothes?"

He nodded and grabbed the clothes on the edge of the bed. He walked to me and placed them in my hand. I smiled at him and left. He watched after me, whispering, "She's back. Bon Bon's back." Elena glanced at him, confused and he smiled at her.

I went back to the cell and found Hazel, sitting on the floor, head tilted back. She opened her eyes and I gestured to the clothes. She held out her hand for the clothes and started to put them up after I gave it to her. The clothes were a short black shirt and some boxers. She put them on and they fitted her like a glove. She stretched and yawned, walking upstairs. I sighed, shaking my head at her before following her.

*Hazel's POV*

When I came upstairs, Damon and Elena were there, sitting on the couch. Damon got up and came towards me. I raised my eyebrow, "Don't walk up on my nigga, the fuck you is." He laughed and hugged me, I grinned and smirked at Elena.

"Hi, El~ en~a," I said to her, sitting beside her on the couch. She side-eyed me and huffed. I shrugged and looked at the pair. Damon and Bonnie looked cozy as they stared into each other's eyes. I sighed and then got up, running to the door, grabbing Bonnie's keys. Bonnie yelled after me, wondering where I was going.

I got in the car and sped off the Alaric's apartment. I fucking forget about Stefen and Klaus. I screamed and smacked the steering wheel in frustration. I probably broke several laws but I didn't care, I was about to ruin someone's life because of my stupidity. When I got there, I ran to his apartment, running up the stairs. I burst through the door, stopping Stefan from drinking the first blood bag. "Stop please, hold on," I bent over, panting, "Don't *pant* drink *pant* that *shit *pant'." To make my point clear, I walked over to him, slapping the blood bag out of his hand.

Blood getting on my feet, I was pushed to a wall. A hot, cinnamon breath snarled in my ear, "Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

I looked at him before cheesing, "I'm the bitch who stuck with you for life, nigga." I licked his cheek and winked.

(A/N: I didn't let Jeremy die as he's not getting with Bonnie and I took out Katherine's part to bring Bonnie. Don't worry, Katherine is going back and she and Hazel will go at it. Sorry about the wait was trying to get this out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

***Klaus's POV* (A/N: Been waiting to do this)**

"So… *slap* *pop* are we going cus I'm not with all this moving around shit. I mean I want to travel the world, but I'd like to know where I'm going before I go anywhere…. You know, I didn't imagine you to be this grumpy besides Mr. Saint Stefan here. Do I make you uncomfortable *pop* cus if we gonna be together, Imma *slap* let you know now: my ass is crazy.*pop* Like real crazy, ain't gonna be cheatin on me, bitch. Fuck I look like. Imma bad bitch and I can get as many niggas and bitches I want. But Imma make an exception...I do do threesomes, I'm freaky deaky. *pop*... Anyway, can we stop to eat something cus I'm human so I can't go long periods without eatin somethin, you know. You're a vampire but you're a wolf too, right? Just to let you know, that whole sacrifice shit, I let that happen *slap*. Don't underestimate me, I know how to kill, yo furry ass. You too, Mr. Rippah.*po*" A sweet, but seductive voice rang through my head. I looked over to my right as I watched my _mate_ pop her gum, picking her nails. Her lips were glossy and her skin looked bright under the hot sun.

I growled softly at her to shut her up, but she waved me off. She glanced at me before pulling out her phone, texting rapidly before putting it down and looking at me sharply. "Nigga, you don't scare me. You might be the big bad Original, but as you can see I'm not fazed by the slightest" she popped her gum at me before looking behind her at Stefan, "Bitch still out. You must've hit his ass hard as fuck." She looked at me and smirked, bringing sparks through my veins. I looked away, back to the road, not replying to her ramblings. Hazel humphed and looked outside in the countryside. The light enhanced her features dramatically. Her hair, soft and luscious, shined, making the burgundy seem like a dark red. Her hair was curly and long, hitting the seat softly as she leaned back into the seat. Her skin sparkled, popping out her little freckles on her shoulders. Her nose wrinkled and she lightly swiped it, tapping the two rings. She wore big silver hoops to match her curly afro. She wore an olive long-sleeved cropped top, exposing her piercing she got before leaving Mystic Falls. 'I could never get one, my ma wouldn't let me until I was 18. She ain't here now. I do what I want.' she said to me when we stopped food and the piercings. She wore black shorts, revealing her brown, smooth legs. She crossed them and I looked at her face. She smirked at me, rolling her eyes.

I sighed and glanced at Stefan. His head was in an awkward position, resting against the seat. Rage slowly crept in my mind as I thought about him trying to escape me because of Hazel's interruption. I should actually thank her because it caused me to take him without any cause. Even though his girlfriends dead *shrugs*, I needed her for my sacrifice, so too bad. I had to knock him out for him to come with me.

***Flashback***

_Blood getting on my feet, Hazel was pushed to a wall. A hot, cinnamon breath snarled in Hazel's ear, "Who are you and what are you doing in here?" _

_Hazel looked at me before cheesing, "I'm the bitch who stuck with you for life, nigga." Hazel licked my cheek and winked._

_I snarled in her face, lightly spitting. She blinked hard and long as she was shocked by my reaction. "Really, bitch?" I was thrown away from her, Hazel wiped her face and adjusted her clothing, "If I wanted a face for a spit and 'rawr', then I would have asked for it. No need to be so hostile, Klaus."_

_I crouched, glaring at her before standing up, walking to get so whiskey. I examined her before demanding who she was. She smirked and raised her hands in a gesturing way, "I'm Hazel Lovely and I'm your mate. I would say it's nice to meet you but you're a dick sooo nevermind." She looked at Stefan and flirty waved at him. Stefan frowned and she winked, chuckling. She sighed, head tilted, "Do you have to look so paranoid. You already know who I am. I can see it in your eyes. You recognized me."_

_She was right, I did recognize her but where. I thought back from where I could have seen her and then it clicked:_

_**Damon was questioning the witch about her power as he thought she wasn't strong enough. It made me slightly wary as she made him imagine something in his mind for 20 minutes all while playing solitaire. The witch was confident in her abilities, which made her that easier to kill. After she was done, Bonnie Hazel/ Bonnie looked back at me, sharply as if she knew I was already staring at her. Hazel/ Bonnie stuck at her tongue at me and narrowed her eyes, all while smiling. My eyes narrowed in fascination. She rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.**_

_And then again at the dance:_

_**I was watching (looking for the doppelganger and the witch) the students dance. My eyes landed on the witch, watching her dance. She glanced back at me and smirked. Then she started to dance, slower but harder, as she knew I was watching. I was in a daze as she put a spell on me. It wasn't until Damon came over to discuss Klaus with me, that I noticed her eyes were slightly darker. (A/N: She was doing magic on him to keep him distracted)**_

_I looked back at her and she smirked, nodding. "You remember now? I guess by the look on your face, yes? I was in Bonnie's body posing as her until I got my body back," she gestured to her body, "I knew you were Klaus. You're not a good actor, just to let you know." She looked at Stefan, "You're probably wondering when it happened right?" Stefan nodded, Hazel looked off into space," It was when Bonnie was possessed by Emily when Emily got me and put me in Bonnie's body to help her. That's probably why you wondered if something was wrong with Bonnie. But in actuality, it was just me being me," she shrugged and slowly turned to Katherine, "This bitch turned my life into a living nightmare."_

_Katherine's eyebrow raised, "I don't even know you. I've never seen you before," She met Klaus's gaze on her and pleaded, "Klaus, I swear I've never met her." Hazel crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. She pinned Katherine to the wall with her magic. Stefan and I stepped back as Hazel slowly walked to Katherine, grabbing her neck. _

"_So you don't remember Emily having a baby while she was with you and you trying to take her from your selfish ass reasons. Trying to escape someone who will never let you go cus you ruin his chance of getting his werewolf side unlocked. You don't remember almost killing my mother after realizing that her baby was gone. You don't remember at all," Katherine started to choke as Hazel lowly snapped. Hazel had a glint in her eyes, making her seem more dangerous than how she first appeared. Then suddenly she dropped Katherine, stepping back to grab the alcohol in my hand. She took off the top and gulped down some until she needed to breathe again. She wiped her mouth and handed the bottle back to me, looking into my eyes._

_Hazel sighed, looking to the ceiling before returning her eyes to Katherine. Katherine was leaning on the chair, glaring at Hazel. Hazel quickly grinned, waving her off, "But luckily I don't hold grudges because I would rip out your heart and no one is this room would be able to stop me," Katherine's eyes widened and Hazel grinned harder. Looks like little witch is crazier than I thought. Hazel looked at Elijah and walked over to him. I started to get up when she stood over him. She stared at him for a moment before, lightly kicking him. I growled softly, catching her attention. She smirked looking at me, "So is he gonna stay like that cus I was hoping to meet the "noble" Original everyone keeps talking about. I really didn't get to meet him when he was trying to "save" Elena, which didn't happen as she's dead as a worm on a sidewalk in the hot sun." I stared at her, confused. She shrugged, smiling. _

_In the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan, inching out of the door, getting his chance to escape. I blurred to him, snapping his neck four times. A slow clap echoed in the room, as Hazel sat by Katherine, grinning evilly at her. "Great, so I guess you're gonna carry him to the car cus I'm not doin that shit. I might be coming with you but you not catching me doing all your heavy lifting. Not me, not I," she shook her head, poking Katherine. Katherine rolled her eyes, before slapping her hand. Hazel pouted, rubbing her hand and gave Katherine a light aneurysm, making her grab her head. Hazel smiles, seeming satisfied with herself._

_I snapped at them, gaining their attention, making Hazel look at me like I'm crazy. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her, "Before you start, we need to go to get you clothes, so when we leave you don't start complaining about not having clothes. Katherine, I need you to give my blood to Damon for his brother's sacrifice." Katherine nodded and grabbed the tube and sped off, leaving Hazel sitting in the door, staring at me. _

"_What?" I said, putting Stefan off my shoulder. She smirked, shaking her head before getting up and leaving the room. I watched after her, staring at her curves, wondering how did I get in this situation. _

"_Boy, if you don't stop staring at my ass, and let's go. I'm hungry and we still have to get my clothes before we go," she called out from the hallway. I rolled my eyes, following her, this is going to be an interesting trip._

***Flashback ends***

"Klaus, Nik, Demon child, Nigga that never gets his own shit, Bitch," Hazel calling for brought me out my thoughts. I glanced at her hand, waving in my face and looked at her, annoyed. She raised her eyebrow and settled back into her seat. "I was calling you for about 10 minutes. I thought you were ignoring me until I saw you were still driving. So I threw stuff at and you still didn't react. You know it's rude to ignore people right, especially if that said person is your mate. I'm just saying I can be real petty, so don't try me, motherfucker. Oh and your minion woke up, you should tend to him. He wasn't listening to me. Ion know what's wrong with y'all but yall need to fix it before I start gettin pissed. And you don't wanna see me pissed cus I will tear this shit apart. Don't play with me" she said, looking at her phone, texting.

I sighed, looking in the rearview mirror. Stefan was brooding with his arms crossed. I smirked at him, "Good morning _rippah,_ or should I say Good afternoon. Did you have a nice nap? I know we didn't finish our conversation because of a," I glanced at Hazel, "certain circumstance but we will finish that soon."

"You're cheesy as fuck," I looked at Hazel, she was still staring at her phone, "Nobody says shit like that no more, but I guess since you're like a dinosaur I guess you get off this time." She finished texting, putting her phone down, and looking at me. She looked at my hair and reached over to pull a sunflower seed out my hair. She looked at me and shrugged, "I wasn't lying about throwing shit at you know." I sighed and thought to myself, 'This is going to be a long trip'

* * *

***Hazel's POV***

"So this is where we're going first, Maryland? If I knew we were going here, I would've told Bonnie so I can bring here something," I said, eating my burger, getting mayo on my breast. Klaus followed my finger as I swiped it and put it in my mouth. He looked away at my smirk, knowing what I was thinking. We've been dancing around each other in the car for days as we got to know each other. Though I'm a virgin (which he probably already knows), I can act like I know what I'm doing. It was very surprising when he accepted me when going on this trip. I honestly thought he wasn't going to let me go. It's probably because I'm a witch and forced him to take me. I want him to accept me and not chase after Caroline like in the series. I have nothing against the girl but once I made a claim, I'm keeping the shit. Don't touch my man unless I want you to. In fact, I glared at a girl, swaying her hips at Klaus. She batted her eyelashes at him and pushed her shirt down, revealing her cleavage. "Um, can I help you with something? Cus bitch you thought if I wasn't gonna say something bout yo hoeish ways," she gasped, I mean-mugged her, "Bitch you ain't fooling no one. Get yo thirsty ass from my man before I make you move and I don't think you want me to cus bitch I'm crazy." She ran away in fear, bringing attention to our table. "Can I help y'all or yall gonna stare like I'm a fucking TV," I shout, making everyone return to their food.

I looked at Klaus and he shook his head at me. I looked at Stefan and he looked at my neck. I snapped my fingers and his eyes snapped to mine before glaring at the table. I sipped my drink, "So you are we gonna kill? I know you're looking for werewolves, but I need to know so I can get my hair done while that's happening," Klaus didn't answer, just starting staring at me. I stared back, raising my eyebrow. He shook his head, "I don't understand you, love."

I chuckled, "You shouldn't try to. You're gonna be dumbfounded when you realize that I'm a very complicated person to understand. So you should stop trying to find ways to bring into submission. Well unless, in bed cus I'm all for submission then," I smirked at him. Stefan groaned and banged his head against the table. I popped a fry in my mouth, chuckling. Yes, a very interesting trip indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Sorry, about the long wait, just finished my college class, and I was very stressed. I've been rewatching the series and thought about making a Bonkai fic if y'all want that comment. I hope y'all like it and enjoy. Bye!)**

"I'm sick and tired of getting blood on my shoes. Do we have to do this because I'm not wit all this shit. I know y'all said y'all need a witch for here but why do we have to walk through all this shit," I exclaimed after almost tripping over a stick. I glanced at Stefan and saw him biting his lip in mirth. I focused on him, and he fell with a loud thump! groaning my name. I laughed, "That's what yo ass get for laughing. You a guy so you don't get it," I looked at Klaus and saw he was silent, his head down, "Klaus?"

Klaus side-eyed me and nodded. I held up my hands and pouted. He stared at me and I pouted harder. This went on for 5 minutes as Stefan kept groaning on the ground. "Love, do you realize I'm about to kill people and turn werewolves into hybrids?" he asked, stepping closer to me. I nodded and jutted my hip out, hands still held out to him. "And you want me to carry you to the campsite? Are you serious?"

"As a hooker tryna get people's dollar bills, yes, I'm very serious," I mumbled, shifting slightly. My arms were getting tired, so I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist. I started to rub his back, head on his chest, pouting heavily. Klaus stared down at me and sighed. He grabbed my ass (I gasped loudly, the motherfucker), and pulled me up to wrap my legs around his waist, his hands right under my ass. I huffed, slapping his head and rolling my eyes. I looked back at Stefan, still on the ground, being dramatic, and shouted to him, "Nigga, if you don't stop being extra. Like damn, I will drag yo head through this woods with my magic, while you scream."

"What about Ray here? Will he be dragged too?" Stefan asked, jumped up at my threat.

I mean-mugged him and levitated Ray with my magic, making him float to come to be by my side. I raised an eyebrow at Stefan, he watched Ray before meeting my eyes. He was still on the ground, but instead of laying down, he was kneeling.

"Try me, bitch. I dare you too," I narrowed my eyes at him, resting my head on Klaus's shoulder. I guess I wasn't threatening-looking cus, he simply laid back on the ground. I scoffed and Klaus chuckled, turning around to walk to where Ray's pack was.

* * *

"Motherfucker! Hazel, I'm sorry, please stop! Hey, I know you can hear me! Where is there so shit on the ground? Move squirrel or I will eat you! Hazel, there's a tree up! My hair!" Stefan screamed. Klaus's chest was warm and hard, so I tuned out Stefan's screaming to listen to Klaus's heartbeat. Klaus wasn't bothered by Stefan's screams as he walked up the mountain. He was humming a song on the radio that I forced him to listen to. I perked up, having sung the whole song in the car, dancing in the seat.

"Come here rude boy, boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy, boy

Is you big enough

Take it, take it (yeah)

Baby, baby (yeah)

Take it, take it (yeah)

Love me, love me (yeah)

Tonight

I'ma let you be the captain

Tonight

I'ma let you do your thing, yeah

Tonight

I'ma let you be a rider

Giddy up

Giddy up

Giddy up, babe

Tonight

I'ma let it be fire

Tonight

I'ma let you take me higher

Tonight

Baby we can get it on, yeah

we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy

I wa-wa-want

What you wa-wa-want

Give it to me baby

Like boom, boom, boom

What I wa-wa-want

Is what you wa-wa-want

Na, na-ah

Come here rude boy, boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy, boy

Is you big enough

Take it, take it (yeah)

Baby, baby (yeah)

Take it, take it (yeah)

Love me, love me (yeah)

Come here rude boy, boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy, boy

Is you big enough

Take it, take it (yeah)

Baby, baby (yeah)

Take it, take it (yeah)

Love me, love me (yeah)

Tonight

I'ma give it to you harder

Tonight

I'ma turn your body out

Relax

Let me do it how I wanna

If you got it

I need it

And I'ma put it down

Buckle up

I'ma give it to you stronger

Hands up

We can go a little longer

Tonight

I'ma get a little crazy

Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy

I wa-wa-want

What you wa-wa-want

Give it to me baby

Like boom, boom, boom

What I wa-wa-want

Is what you wa-wa-want

Na, na-ah

Come-" my singing was interrupted by Klaus growling in my ear. I was confused until I felt something hard on my stomach. My eyes widened as I looked at him, confused.

"You were grinding on me, sweetheart. Too bad, we have to do this because I would take you in the car now," his husky voice sent shivers down my neck. I met his gaze and baited him. I bit his lip and looked at him hungrily. (What I didn't know was my wolf wanted him and flashed my wolf eyes to him). His eyes widened as he looked at me in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Stefan's groaning, "I know you two can hear, please stop dragging me up this mountain!"

Klaus broke eye contact with and looked ahead of him, "Oh look, we're here." Klaus let go of my thighs and I tightened my legs around his waist. He raised his eyebrow and sighed looking to the sky. "I'm comfortable, Klaus. Why did you let go of my legs?" I asked him, shifting slightly. He grunted and grabbed my legs from his waist and held them. I huffed and slid down his body, letting him feel every inch of my body. I stood and stepped back to stretch my body. I sighed and put Stefan's body down to stop his whining. I turned back to Ray and laid him down on the ground near where Klaus stood.

The pack stared at Klaus in suspicion as they saw their pack member beaten and bloody beside him. One of the members ignored Klaus's introduction as he stared at me. I crossed my arms, staring back with an annoyed look. His eyes flashed at me and I stepped back in shock. He returned his attention to Klaus's grinning face. Suddenly Ray woke up with a gasp and I looked at him with pity. I didn't like innocent people dying but Klaus would get suspicious if I helped Ray become a hybrid without explanation. I shook my head and walked to a stump, sitting down with a sigh.

Klaus sniffed out a human and fed him to Ray. I felt a buzz from my iPhone 4 and pulled it out. I missed the future, I would have my Samsung Galaxy 10. It was two text messages: one from Bonnie and the other from Damon.

**B: Hey so I know you're somewhere far (where reception is far) but where are you?**

**D: Going to search for y'all! See you soon.**

I rolled my eyes at Damon's text because Damon shouldn't be here at all. I've been telling them where I've but told them specifically not to follow me. I was fine and could handle the two "killers" myself. I knew Damon would come because it happened in the series but I had hoped he would have listened to me. Guess not, now I have to distract Klaus while Stefan takes care of Damon, Elena, and Alaric. I texted Damon first, then Bonnie.

**H: Make sure to stay away from the campsite. I have to keep Klaus's attention on me and off you idiots. I told you not to come. Is Bonnie with y'all**

**H: You better not be with Damon, Bon Bon. I will personally come back to Mystic Falls and beat the hell out of you. You two are supposed to be bonding and fucking, not search for me and Stefan.**

I sighed, putting away my phone and looking up. Klaus stood in front of Ray and was holding Ray's face. Ray's eyes were bleeding and he looked sickly. Klaus looked confused and turned Ray to me. "Why is this happening?" he asked me, still holding Ray. Ray looked at me hungrily as he was hungry for blood. I stood and paced, "I don't know. I know I'm a witch but I don't have anything with me, so I can't figure out what's wrong with me." I knew what was wrong but I didn't want to mess up the plot and have way more hybrids than the ones Klaus created.

Klaus sneered at me and let go of Ray. Ray, once gotten hold of himself, rushed to me. "Motus!" I yelled, throwing Ray away from me. Ray blurred to Stefan and bit him, blurred away towards the woods. I panted, glaring at Klaus, feeling betrayed. I looked at Stefan and nodded to the woods, knowing he heard Damon and Elena. He nodded and blurred after Ray. I turned back to Klaus; he was examining the other werewolves to see if they were like Ray.

I looked back at my phone and saw I have two more messages: one from Bonnie and Damon.

**B:... and not with Damon. Nope, not at all.**

**D: I'm fine. Me, Bon Bon, Elena, and Ric are certainly not looking for you two. Me and Bon Bon are messing with Elena and Ric. What about you and the all high hybrid? Y'all fucking?**

I shook my head with a smile and glanced at Klaus. He was pacing with a frowned, mumbling to himself.

**H: Bitch, you fucking lyin. Damon told me y'all been fucking! My little sis gettin some before me. Shame?**

**H: Stop corrupting little Bon. No, we not doin nothing stop being freaky on the road? ****ﾟﾘﾝ**

"Who are you texting?" Klaus asked, standing over me. I looked up from my phone and pocketed it. I crossed my arm, raising my eyebrow. I have nothing to say to this muthafucka. This bitch really tried to kill me with one of his failed hybrids. I had to protect myself from being fucking food. Why the fuck should I have to talk to him. Fuck him.

I turned away from Klaus, walking back to the stump and sitting down. "So, you're not going to answer me?" Klaus walked over to me. I turned my head away from him and huffed. Klaus smirked and grabbed my chin, turning my face to him. I pushed off his hand and stood toe to him. "Who the fuck you think you are, nigga? You don't owe, don't put your bloody hands on me," I said, looking him up and down.

Still smirking, Klaus looked at his hands and gestured to the dying failed hybrids. I looked around him to look at them and winced. "I'm sorry that they failed. Maybe we can find someone to fight out what went wrong," I said, leaning on his chest.

A crunch! Of a broken branch, altered us of Stefan's presence. Stefan was dirty, his neck bloody and still bleeding. He stopped at the stump and rested, taking a deep breath. Klaus walked away from me and looked around him. He screamed to the moon, "I did everything I was told! I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the Doppelgänger. It should have worked!" I watched him with pity and felt guilty. I knew how much he wanted others like him and I couldn't help him obtain it yet.

I walked up to him and hugged his back, "You don't need them," I turned him around to face me. "You have us." I gestured to me and Stefan. I smiled at Klaus and led him to a beer bottle. I picked it up and handed it to him, nodding to Stefan. Klaus sighed and drained his blood for Stefan, handing me the bottle after I was done. I walked to Stefan and gave him the bottle. He thanked me and drank Klaus's blood. Klaus didn't know Elena was here and Stefan thankfully drove them away. I knew he did this before, but things have been changing ever since I got there, so I wanted to be sure that everything goes correctly. I walked back to Klaus and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car. "I'm tired, let's go get something to eat and get some rest. I have to buy some more clothes for school in the fall."

Klaus smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "You can get whatever you want, love."

* * *

Once we got settled in the motel, I sat on the bed. I had already changed my clothes and went to hibernate until noon tomorrow. I texted Bonnie and Damon that Stefan's okay and safe. I also told them not to follow me because it was too dangerous. I put my phone on the charger with a worried sigh.

I looked at Klaus and beckoned him over. I got under the cover and patted the bed. Klaus chuckled and sat on the bed. I scoffed and pulled him closer to me. We sat in silence until I broke it with my question, "So, where are we going next?"

Klaus glanced at me and finally laid down on the bed, pulling me closer. "Chicago, love to find a witch to help and get my sister. I looked up at him pointedly, and he replied with a "what?"

"So you weren't gonna tell me that we're gonna meet your sister soon? I'm meeting your family, Klaus, how do you want me to react?" I said to him. Klaus sighed and rubbed my back. I was nervous, I'm not good with meeting people's families. I tend to act out of character when they are rude and shit. I hope Rebekah isn't rude because I won't back down because she's Klaus's family.

Klaus smiled softly, "Rebekah will probably love you. You don't take shit from me and you are strong, brave."

"Sexy?" I grinned at his chest. His chest lifted with his chuckles, "Yes, sweetheart, definitely sexy."

"Klaus?" He hummed, "Do you like me as your mate? You haven't really done anything to me even though I want you to?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

Klaus looked at my hair, playing with it, and answered my question, "Love, I'm happy that you are my mate. As I said before you are strong and powerful like me. I need someone by myself, even if I don't want to admit it. You know how to calm me and make me choose good decisions. You know when to let me rule and be great to get the things I want. You give me good advice to guide me to success, I don't blame you for not knowing how to help my hybrid situation. I just know if you could you would help me and give me my army. As for not "doing anything" to you, I think you should wait. You're not ready for me as I am for you, and that's fine. Just know when you are ready, _**I will make you scream my name and I will owe love**_."

I gasped and moaned into his chest. I wanted him but I wasn't ready for him. I knew he was dangerous and was scared he would leave after fucking me. It's nice to finally know that he wants me as his mate as I want to be his.

Klaus kissed my forehead and settled back into the bed, closing his eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes as well, hoping for Chicago to be better than Tennessee.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I chopped this in half because I didn't feel like posting all of that at once who this chapter is into sections. The next part will probably come out tomorrow or Sunday. If you enjoyed please review and favorite (I do read everyone's comments and love all of you. Bye!**

Gentle pushing woke me out of my slumber in the car. We left Tennessee the next morning to go to Chicago. Klaus had another moment on the road where he lashed out on me, saying that I was just there because I was his mate.

***Flashback in a flashback***

_**"You don't care about my dream of having a real family, you just care about being the mate of the most powerful being in the world," Klaus yelled at me.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and threw my hands down in anger, "My gosh. I don't give a fuck about your stupid ass dream. If I wanted to be with you for your power, I would have fucked you and stayed in Mystic Falls with my Bon Bon," he stared at me in a rage, opening his mouth to yell some more. I shrugged, "Damn can't you believe that I actually want to get to know you more. For us to have a relationship. Or you that stupid to see the signs?" I rolled my eyes and walked away before stopping and turning back to him, "And frankly, from what you told me, you have a wonderful family. You choose not to accept them and love, but to lock them away when they don't agree with your every decision. Are you gonna do that to me when I hate you for your ignorance? If you are just doing it now, we can get this out the way! I want to love you, be by your side, support your decisions, and guide you to rule the world. You do want to rule this world right? If you're done being dramatic as hell, get in the back, so we can finish these twenty questions shit we were doing." He looked at me with a shocked expression and I smirked at him, hopping back into the back seat. Stefan glanced at me and I raised my eyebrows at him, jokingly. He chuckled and shook his head at me, we waited for Klaus to finish his temper tantrum and get back into the car.**_

***Flashback***

_What I realized while being on this trip with Klaus is that he has trust issues, which is fine. I have mine and then some. He doesn't like repeating himself (but he does it all the time anyway), he like sweets( bitch kept stealing my fucking skittles), he favors his brother Elijah because he helped him when his father used to beat him, he adores his sister Rebekah(even though she gets on his last fucking nerves((his words, not mine)), and he loves traveling but would rather remain in New Orleans because it's his favorite place._

_"Why do you like it so much," I asked, munching on sweet tarts. Klaus grabbed the bag and shook out a large amount, making me scowl on him._

_He grinned at me, "It's filled with magic. The city was built on it," he glanced at Stefan and pulled out his phone, texting me._

_**K: My siblings and I built that city. I'm the king of that city. It was my creation**_

_I nodded, "So you feel entitled to it?" Klaus nodded and texted me again._

_**K: I would never leave my creations, they are precious to me**_

_Klaus looked saddened after texting me that. I remember how disappointed he was to kill his failed hybrids. I know he feels alone because he's the only one to be a hybrid, but he shouldn't abandon his other family. I told him as much. He shook his head_

_**K: They don't believe in me. They treat me like a child until I put a dagger in their hearts**_

_I scowled, shaking my head at him. "You shouldn't want to do that to them for disagreeing with you. They are entitled to their own opinions. You know your brother would have helped you if you asked him for it. He loves you, that's why he betrayed the Scooby Gang and helped you escape from me and my power," I smiled at him, rubbing his arm. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan glanced at me in the rear-view mirror, I winked at him._

_Klaus sighed, laying his head on my shoulder, "I want to believe you, sweetheart, for you, are too kind but I still have my doubts." I nodded and changed the topic._

_"So how old were you when you were turned into a vampire?" I popped a sweet-tart in my mouth and sucked on it, tasting its tartness. Klaus opened his mouth for one and I throw it in, waiting for his answer._

_"I was 21, going on 22. How about you, love?" He asked, grabbing the bag._

_I hummed, "Well, if you mean my age, I'm 17 and my birthday is in October," He leaned on me heavily, looking at me for more information. I sighed, "My birthday is 31st, there I said it."_

_Klaus leaned back slightly, chuckling, "I have to know, so I can give you a gift." I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, "Oh, so you're getting me a gift? Can I know your birthday, then?" Klaus hugged me to his chest and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes in happiness of him not being difficult for once._

"Wake up darling. We're in Chicago." Klaus's voice and his shaking woke me up from my dreary day nap.

I waved him away, "Bitch if you don't leave me alone 'fore I fuck you up." I don't play with my sleep and Klaus obviously hadn't gotten that clue with being with me the whole fucking summer. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, chuckling at my behavior. I groaned and slapped him softly, turning towards the door.

"Fine, love," he said to me, then whispered to himself, "Guess we'll have to do this my way." Klaus got out of the car, coming to my side. He looked at my figure (curled into a ball, leaning on the seatbelt). He smiled, thinking I was cute and yanked me out. Me being me, I didn't react like I normal person (you know jumping and cursing at him), I blinked sleepily at me and yawned in his face before snuggling in his shoulder. Klaus frowned when Stefan laughed at my reaction, watching us by the car. Klaus squeezed me tightly, I squeaked but was otherwise unaffected. Klaus sighed and dropped me. Now I know I was being difficult but the bitch didn't have to drop me. Luckily, I'm a witch and know how to hover slightly. So it was pretty funny when I saw Klaus's and Stefan's face when I hovered from the ground before lightly touching the ground, rubbing my eye, sleepily.

I winked, "That was rude, nigga," I pointed to Stefan, "You too, bitch. I'll remember that." I unwrapped myself from the blanket, revealing my outfit. Klaus growled seeing it, I smirked. I had a light pink vest-like crop top, the back was a criss-cross design showing off my back. It tied in the back and front, making it cross over in the front. I had black high-waisted ripped short shorts, showing off my new tattoo and my ass. To complete the look, I wore all white converse and had my braids (I got blond box braids when they were killing people) in a high pony.

I went inside the bar and looked around. It was so weird to see the place in person instead of my couch at "home". It was morning so the club was pretty empty. There were booths all around and a big stage off to the back right of the bar. I slowly walked up to the stage, listening to Klaus's cheesy "do you remember this place? And shit. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of the stage. I remember the flashback scenes they had during the show and remembered Gloria singing on stage. I closed my eyes and imagined it was me on the stage and had an idea for later when we would come back here. "Love?" I turned back to the group, looking at me with disbelief.

"What? Something on my face?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Gloria looked at Klaus and then back to me. I looked around, looking for what they're looking at but couldn't see anything. "What the fuck is wrong!" I shouted. Gloria, finally, stepped closer to me and held out her hand.

"Victoria?" I looked at her, confused, and then at Klaus. He looked shocked and stepped closer to me. I stepped back and looked back at Gloria. "Look, lady, I don't know who you're talkin' about. My name is Hazel, not Victoria. Sorry honey," I said to Gloria, thinking 'I better not be a fucking doppelganger'.

Gloria, close to tears, straightened up and turned back to Klaus, asking him to bring Rebekah to her. Gloria turned back to me and walked up to me, she put her hand on my shoulder and leaned into my face. I felt paralyzed (cuz I would fucking move if someone came up to me and put their hands on me) as she kissed my forehead, shocking me with her magic. I closed my eyes as I was consumed by it. I could hear Klaus shouting my name, asking Gloria what was wrong with me, but she didn't answer.

Memories flashed before my eyes. Memories of me singing on that stage, me hugging Gloria, me dancing at the club, me fighting white policemen for women's rights, me meeting a formal Klaus, and me getting shot by a policeman and being held by Klaus. I gasped as I came back, laying in Klaus's arms. I looked at him and touched his face. "I remember now," I said, looking around the bar in shock, "The fuck?"

I pushed off of Klaus and got up, locking eyes with Gloria. "Tata?" she nodded, crying. I laughed and hugged her tightly, missing her warm embraces. I remember coming into her house in 1920 after running away from a forced marriage in Mississippi. The man I married who beat on me and raped me when I was just 14. He would force me to do crazy things until I finally killed him with a butcher's knife and ran to Chicago to live with my auntie. I told her my story, and she took me in, giving me a job and a place to live my life.

I stroked her hair and looked at her, laughing. I started to sing a song that she would remember, and she started singing with me, dancing with me. We laughed at Klaus's and Stefan's confused looks. I hung on Gloria, grinning at the boys.

"You know her?" Stefan questioned. I smiled, nodding. "I thought you didn't know anyone before coming here," he said, confused. Klaus looked at me, still trying to place me.

"I guess, I'm a reincarnation of someone named Victoria Smalls," I looked at Gloria, and she nodded at me, for me to continue, "I was 17 when I ran away from my abusive husband after killing him and came here to live when my aunt Gloria. She took me in and gave me a job as a singer of the club in 1920. From as far as I can remember, I wasn't a witch but you were attracted to me, Klaus." I looked at him, knowingly, remembering that night clear as a day.

***Flashback***

_"What's a doll like you, out here in the middle of the night?" a deep voice asked me. I was smoking a cigarette, gazing at the starry night. My hair whipped around to see a tall, dark-blond gentleman, wearing a navy suit. I smirked and took a drag from my cig, flicking off my ashes._

_"You know, just smoking a gasper," I wrinkled the cig with my finger, biting my ruby red painted lips. The man stepped closer to me and reached into his pocket to get one himself. I got out my lighter, flicking it open to produce fire. He locked eyes with me while he lit his cig, taking a puff._

_"You should go home, it's not safe for something pretty as yourself," Klaus said, huskily. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and scoffed, putting my cig out with the bottom of my shoe._

_"I'm fine, thanks. I've been in worse situations and know how to take care of myself." I snarled at him, raising my light blue dress to show my gat. His eyes widened as I showed my stocked leg, not even paying any attention to the gun I showed him. I rolled my eyes and snatched his cig and puff on it, handing it back to him before walking back into the club._

_Before I walked back into the bar, he grabbed my arm, asking for my name. I smirked, "Vicky, now come in here before the johns see you," Seeing the johns made me nervous, they may lock me up in Bobby's murder. I snatched my arm back, stomping up to the stage in the bar. Shivers crawled up my back as I felt Klaus's eyes on my figure._

"So you kept bothering me until I would finally give you a chance. You thought I was strong for fighting for women's rights and I thought you were nice because I was black and you were white. Then I got to know you and you were nice enough to like, and we dated until I died of joh- cops killing me for my husband," I finished explaining, looking at Klaus, in tears.

"I remember that night, holding you in my arms," Klaus said, holding my hand, looking into my eyes. I smiled and pulled him to the door, waving bye to Gloria. We left to get Rebekah. Grinned, holding hands with the one who held me as I took my last breath in the 1920s.


	14. Chapter 14

"So anything you want to tell me before we wake up your sister?" I asked, looking at the scenery. In my old life, I was living in Florida, I didn't travel anywhere, so this was my first time seeing new places. I had always thought Chicago was smoggy and dark all the time, but it was beautiful and bright at the same time. People looked happy and lively as opposed to how it was in the 1920s. The streets back then were filled with trash and riots on every corner. It was even more chaos in the south, lynching, and killings of black people and our supporters. A tear slipped from my eye just thinking about the past. Even though I remember my past life, it just makes me warier around white people. I quickly wiped away my tear and looked at Klaus.

Klaus glanced at me, then back to the road; he didn't seem to notice the tear. "Well, she might recognize you, but you should be fine, besides her trying to eat," Klaus smirked at me. I shook my head in disbelief. Never had I imagined a life with someone trying to eat in a nonsexual way.

When we walked into the warehouse, I felt a lot of power coming from the near corner. 'Must be Esther and her magic, I feel.' I thought to myself. The magic was dark and earthy, like it was hers but still filled with evil. Klaus showcased the coffins to us with a smile, walking to the one which held Rebekah. I skipped over her and walked to Esther's coffin. The magic was oozing from it in large amounts. I reached out to put my hand on it as a voice in me stopped me in my tracks. The voice sounded scared and helpless. I shook it off, just feeling scared of the outcome. I hesitantly put my hand on the top of the coffin, my hand penetrating the thick, hot layer of dark magic.

I gasped, seeing images flash before my eyes. They moved too quickly for me to focus on one until Esther appeared, standing in a field, arms crossed in front of her in a formal manner. "My child, it's nice to see," her calm voice trickled through the big field, she looked around, "I see you found my body then?" I didn't answer as I was wary of her, she knew who I was, and that scared me. She had a habit of using the Bennett blood for her creations, so I instantly didn't trust her. The fact she knew me personally, made me realize she probably knew the magic I possessed as well.

Instead of answering her, I looked around the world we were in. The air was stuffy and tensed as if a battle was going to occur. The field was wide as it reached a thick woods, surrounding the area. The field was filled with dead grass and bushes. There was a large stump in the middle, separating us. I looked back at her to see she hadn't moved, but I can feel her presence closer than ever.

"You're not taking my families or my magic to use for your benefit," I stated.

Esther smiled softly and raised her hands to gesture to the field. "My sisters will grant me the power I need to destroy my children. I don't need your power, even though you are the most powerful witch to exist in the Bennett line," she declared, feeling confident in herself.

I stepped closer, conjuring magic in my hand. A small blue flame grew in my hand and danced on my skin. I shaped it into a ball and threw it up in the air, catching it. "I could kill you while you rest in that coffin without trying but I'm not that heartless," I said, throwing the ball of fire at her, making her catch on fire. She screamed, trying to put the flame out, but I made it so it would go out when I wanted it to. "Since you're Klaus's mother, I'll give you a chance, but I will kill you if you try _one. little. move_, got me?" I whispered to her, the sky growing darker as I put more magic in the fire, making it burn her brighter. She screamed her pleas and made her promises. I sighed, canceling the spell. I looked at her and she glared hatefully at me. I smirked and left her with a broken neck that she could heal herself.

"Love?" I opened my eyes to feel Klaus's hand on my shoulder. My hand still on the coffin, I felt the power lessen to half its size. I balled my fist and lifted my hand off the coffin with, reassurance. I turned to Klaus, his face filled with suspicion and concern. I smiled and grabbed the hand on my shoulder, pulling him to his sister's coffin. I peered in and was amazed.

Rebekah still had on her white flapper dress, pearls decorated her neck. I reached into stroked her hair, feeling its softness. She was as I remembered from my past life: beautiful and dangerous. I leaned back and walked to the car, hiding my sadness with a blank expression. Klaus and Stefan looked at each other in confusion, following me.

I will never admit to them that I had a relationship with Rebekah in my past life. She might have loved Stefan at the time, but we did fool around at times. She was my Jane, and I was her Tori, we were friends until I died that night.

***Flashback***

"_Can you not be such a bitch? I want you to help me pick out a dress to wear for the club. I was thinking green or pink," I said, holding dresses to my body, looking at Bekah for help. She laid naked in my bed, skin shining from our oil play. Her head leaned back as it rested on the pillow. She laid on her side, a blanket covering her lower body while teasing me with her rosy pink nipples. She smirked at me knowingly as I looked away, back to the closet. I had an hour to get ready for my performance and her looking at me like that is not helping my case._

_Rebekah sat up slightly, "You're asking me not to be a bitch, over the fact that you're fucking my brother, bunny?" I sighed, holding the pink dress to my chest. I've been into two relationships before and this was my first time ever being with a woman. Truly, I did like Rebekah, I liked the way she treated me and looked at me like I was hers. But I could be with Klaus and not worry about being killed for being black and being with a woman. I hated when men would look at me while I was walking to work. Their looks made me wary of what they knew, they could tell on me or kill me themselves._

_Rebekah, feeling guilty, got up from the bed, revealing her figure to me, and grabbed the dress from my hands. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her chin on my shoulder. She hummed a tune and rocked me, smoothing my worries. The moment comforted me and made me realize that I might love Rebekah more than Klaus. She understood me more and would protect me more than Klaus could ever do. Bekah was gentle and loving, whereas Klaus was mysterious and seductive. Bekah would take care of me and love me for who I am, I didn't have to worry about acting like a lady and being cut and sassy._

"_You should wear the green one, it complements your complexion. Your skin shins when you have those lights on you on stage," Bekah's lips skimmed my skin, making my head lean back on her shoulder in pleasure. Her hands moved over my breast, squeezing and teasing my nipples. I moaned softly and kissed her neck, nipping at the flesh. She growled lowly and pushed me up against the closet, slamming the door shut. Her lips felt like silk as she sucked on my earlobe, her hands grabbed my breast. She locked eyes with me as she lowered down to lick my right nipple, nipping it gently. I raked my fingers through her hair, biting my lip. She chuckled, showing the same attention to my other nipple while grinding her lower half into mine. I moaned aloud and pulled her head up to kiss her. Our lips locked while she ground harder into me, making me feel like I was on air. Bekah cried out as I yanked her hair to focus back on my breast. Panting, I made my choice to stay when Rebekah and leave Klaus after the show. When suddenly, I was airborne, being thrown back on the bed by a blushing Rebekah. My lustful eyes beckoned her to the bed, crawling over me. We laughed and made love that night, making me late for my show._

***Flashback ends***

I sighed as I looked up at Stefan's apartment. The area around the apartment was old as if the place has been touched since the 1920s. The stairs were ragged and old, creaking under our steps. My fingers followed the railing as I felt the old burned wood splinter my skin. I stopped in my tracks and turned to the street, looking at the scenery. In the distance, I could see my apartment, the old building crowded by old croons and junkies. My vision blurred and I could see me and Bekah holding hands, laughing, walking to the car to go to the bar. I shook my head as my vision cleared, bringing back the croons and junkies.

I climbed up the stairs, following Stefan and Klaus, into the apartment. I looked around, feeling witch's magic, it was near the secret room. I rolled my eyes and flopped on the bed, closing my eyes. Klaus's talking lured me into a daze as they found the secret room, getting the malt. I sighed as Bonnie's magic spiked, getting frightened from Stefan's appearance. "I'll stay here and sleep for a little bit. Imma meet 'chu at the bar later," I said aloud. I didn't hear a response, so I opened one eye and saw Klaus's hand reaching out to touch me. I shut my eye as his hand caressed my scalp, scratching it tenderly. I moaned quietly and grabbed his hand from pulling it from my hair. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, walking out with Stefan and leaving.

I waited five minutes for them to leave before getting up and going to the secret room. When I opened the hidden door, I raised my eyebrow. There was Elena's bitch ass and a sheepishly Bonnie. "Really? I thought I told you not to follow me," I stated, threateningly, holding my hand to pimp- slap the shit out of them, "I should beat the shit out of both of you. Y'all don't fucking listen, man." They flinched and I lowered my hand, grabbing a bottle of alcohol and walking to the bed.

"I'm sorry, bunny. I just wanted to make sure you were fine," I was struggling with the cork on the bottle, Bonnie pleaded to me, stomping out of the room, "Plus I missed you, too." I sighed, a _pop!_ sounded through the air as the cork finally came off. Strong gang here, bitches! I glanced at Bonnie and Elena before shaking my head, sitting on the bed. Elena, being the weird bitch she is, crept out the secret room and leaned against the wall, studying me. I rolled my eyes, "What, bitch?!" she jumped in fear, I chuckled, gulping down some alcohol, "Something on my face?" Elena quickly looked away, looking towards the ground.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and hugged me, tightly. I hugged her back, breathing her in. Peaches and almonds filled my nose, I really did miss Bon Bon. She was the only one besides Damon, who was my best friend. I needed all the people I could get on my side, so I don't accidentally kill someone or myself. I moved her away from my neck to brush her hair with my fingers. I saw that she still had the blond color in her hair, I guess it grew on her. I told as much.

"Actually, Damon wanted me to keep it because supposedly it makes me sexier," Bonnie pointed her index fingers at each other. (Yes, I taught her memes and references from the future, don't judge me.) I looked at Bonnie knowingly and saw, out of the corner of my eye, that Elena was brooding heavily on the wall. I chuckled to myself at her foolishness.

"Soooooo Damon told y'all fucked," Bonnie blushed, I nodded, "Interesting, was he good? His dick long? Thick? Veiny? Did he make you scream? Are you are a squirter? Come on BonBon, share the info with me." I leaned into her smirking, making her blush darkening. She leaned back on the bed as I kept asking questions, coming closer to her face. She squeaked and opened her mouth to tell all her dirty little secrets when Damon came through the door.

"Really, bunny. Don't scare the poor girl, you could've just asked me," Damon's teasing voice ringed through the room. I smirked, looking towards him, still on top of a blushing Bonnie. "I know that I just want to hear it from her. You know that she's not on our level of perverseness, Day. It's fun to tease little Bon Bon here." Damon smirked, enjoying the view of us. Elena, completely ignored by us, asked for the clothes and where he was.

"Just trying to figure out where Klaus and Stefan would be later. But we could've asked Miss Hybrid here by the way," Damon smirked, I raised my eyebrows, "Nice view, love a good Bennett twosome." I blinked at him and turned back to Bonnie. I leaned real close to her face, almost touching her lips. Her breath caught as I came closer and I kissed her face, laughing and getting off of her at her blush.

I turned to Damon, "I'm into incest. Technically, she's my great x6 granddaughter so that would be weird," I sassed, bopping Bon Bon on the nose. I took out my phone and looked at the time, "I gotta go, babes." Kissing them both on the cheek, I left, not before waving to Elena like Alfalfa from the Little Rascals.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm skipping over the bar part, it's the same just with Hazel watching. Bonnie stayed in the car and comforted Elena after the whole thing. Hazel, Stefan, and Klaus are at the warehouse)**

"I can't believe you were about to kill Damon. I told you not to and you did it anyway. He just misses me and Stefan, if your family missed you like that, I would actually show some sympathy. Like forreal, and you, Stefan, are a bad brother. Who lets their brother get stabbed and shit. Bro, you're a sap and should have helped him," I exclaimed while walking to the warehouse with the boys. I was nervous and couldn't help and ramble about what just happened. I know Bekah's up, so I don't want to deal with conflict. As much as I seem like I cause lots of conflicts, I avoid the hell outta it until it catches up to me. Stefan looked broody, I guess from his talk with Elena. Klaus looked annoyed and he will until he understands that killing Damon will, 1. Make me mad at me, kill him, and act out, and 2. Bonnie will be sad and I have to deal with a sad Bonnie, which would make me even madder.

I popped my gum and stepped into the warehouse, seeing the body on the ground. I became silent as I heard a groan behind me. I turned to see Bekah yelling at Klaus's hurting body. I stared at her back, feeling those emotions I felt when I first saw here. Klaus got up and called Stefan, giving him memories back. I stepped back, feeling awkward, and got their attention. Bekah turned to me and was shocked. I looked down, hands in front of me, shyly. Klaus smirked, walking towards, putting his arm around me.

"Rebekah, this is my loving mate, Hazel Loving. Make sure to play nice," Klaus said, walking back to the car. When he left, it was just Bekah and me. She stepped closer, her heel clacking in the air. "Vicky?" she whispered, reaching out to me. I stepped back and looked down, "That was my past self, I go by Hazel now, Bekah."

Rebekah gasped and came closer to me, I stood still. She touched my hair and my arm, I inhaling heavily, feeling my nerves build up. "Rebekah, I'm sorry," I cried, tears slipping from my eyes. Bekah held my face and held it to hers. She was once again, comforting me as she'd done in the past.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Soooo...hey y'all I'm sorry about the long wait, lives just been crazy. I turned 18 and people started to notice me and its been crazy😅. This was actually supposed to go up a few days ago, but Google is being fucking annoying. I have to transfer everything to a new site which is very stressful. I've been reading all your comments and love each one of you for supporting me and this story. I do hope you like this chapter and keep the comments coming because it inspires me to write more things for y'all to laugh at. I will try (key word try) to have another chapter up next week. Again, I love you all and enjoy!**

"Where is the rest of this dress?" Bekah's throaty voice sent shivers down my back. I stared at her revealing figure. Her smooth legs and creamy bosom on full display. I licked my lips as she turned to me, seeing the look in my eye. I know my past self was bi and preferred women, but I preferred men. (Yes, I'm bi, if you have a problem, I don't give a fuck?) **(A/N: Same, don't judge)**. But seeing Rebekah, and remembering how her body felt on mines was a dream, come true. Victoria's life was hard; and the club and Rebekah was her freedom. Rebekah reminds me of all the freedom and happiness Victoria felt in her last moments. I can't help feel Victoria's lingering feelings for Rebekah, especially if she's wearing that. Plus I was horny and needed relief, (Traveling with super- heightened hearing ass niggas is something you don't want to do if you want to relieve any of your stress.) (Especially one of those niggas is your mate and won't give you any because of "certain" reasons).

Rebekah smirked at me, and I looked away, shaking my head. Dirty thoughts about your mate's sister aren't good, especially since said mate's sister knows how you feel them as well. "I think the dress looks great on you," Stefan's sarcastic voice shook my thoughts, making me look at him. His head was in his hand as he cleaned his nails in boredom. Klaus glanced at Bekah and focused back at my thighs in his lap. His fingers massaging my soft flesh, poking at my jean shorts. These Mikealson's are going to kill me.

"I think it looks nice Be-Rebekah, it compliments your figure," I say, trying not to say what I really thought of the dress. The dress would literally kill me if Klaus doesn't first for hitting on his sister. Why do I always get in these situations? I watched Rebekah's mouth as she threw a quick lustful at me and then started arguing with Klaus. Mind you, this was hard because Klaus kept getting closer to my pussy and my eyes seem to be not cooperating with me, by staying on Rebekah's plump pink lips.

"Love, you okay?" Klaus asked me, making me inhale sharply at his rough hand, sliding closer to my vagina. I bit my lip and turned my attention to his bitch ass. This pale motherfucker knew what the fuck he was doing and had the audacity to try it with me. He obviously didn't know me and how petty my ass could be. I smiled and leaned forward, taking my back off the couch. I slid my hand up to his chest and straddled his thighs. I rubbed his curly hair, softly and grabbed his cock, sharply. He jumped, grabbing my thigh. I retaliated by grabbing his neck and said in his face, "Bitch, I'm fine. I would be even better if you left my pussy lips alone and made sure your sister doesn't look like a hoe on Tuesday," I stroked his cock, slowly, making him growl, deeply," Now, if your done, I'm going to get food with Stefan because your sister seemed to have forgotten that people need fucking food and I'm hungry as a bitch. Ciao!, honeybunny!" I let go of his cock, teasing him, slightly. I jumped off his lap and grabbed Stefan's hand, leaving before Klaus could kill both of us.

I sighed in relief of Klaus not following us, scowling at Stefan's chuckle. I watched as the black veins under his eyes grew more prominent. I slapped Gibbs' slap him hard af cus I'm not tryna see that shit. What am I going to do with two Originals trying to fuck me and a brooding ripper while being hundreds of miles away from my two best friends. I groan loudly at my thoughts, pacing, waiting for Katherine to show up.

"You two look chummy. Klaus, your new bestie?" Kitty Kat finally said sarcastically to us. I turned to her with a smirk, even though she fucked over my mother, I still got love for her character and style. We will probably always get along because we understand each other's personalities.

"No, well I want to fuck Klaus, Stefan wants to fuck Bekah and kill Klaus, isn't that right Stefy?" I snarked back, teasing Stefan for being the bitch that he is. I looked back at Stefan to see him rolling his eyes. He stepped closer to Katherine and started to interrogate her. I tuned them out and looked at the scenery around us. Normal, busy life, but soon the scenery blurred to how it was in the 20s. Rundown buildings, trash littering, the streets, people in old-timey cars, sex workers hanging on the corners of streets, It was like nothing had changed. My eyes widened as the picture focused, drawing me into the oldish scenery. I walked around, observing the details, feeling like I never left. My eyes were drawn to the cars because one of Victoria's favorite things to do was to go driving. I grew closer, trying to touch the old-fashioned car. Feeling the new leather of the seats, the shininess of the hood, the hood coming down so her hair could blow in the wind. My laughter bouncing off in the sky as I and Bekah drive to the club, getting ready for my show. Bekah's kissing making me moan and laugh as we fuck in the ba-

"Hazel!" I was suddenly pulled to Stefan's chest, my hand still reaching out. A car honked their horn at me as they sped past us. Panting, my head whipped around, looking at the now normal scenery. It was like nothing had changed, but I knew what I saw. I held a hand to my head, feeling a headache approaching rapidly. I looked at the car in front of me, remembering its shininess and appealing features. I closed my eyes and felt around with my magic. Soaking up nature's powers, I noticed dark energy coming from the car, its dark energy vibrating with fake memories of the 20s. I ignored Stefan's concern rambles (Katherine looked suspicious, not concerned), walking back to the car. I examined the car closely and glanced at the two.

"Do y'all see this car?" I asked them, pointing to the car. Their confused looks answered my question, proving my theory. I walked around the car, looking for the dark object it possessed. "Are you going to tell us what the hell that was about?" Katherine asked, crossing her arms and huffing. The pouting little bitch has no patience whatsoever, smh.

"Well, Little Miss Impatient, I'm looking for something that an old bitter bitch used to kill me," I got on my knees and looked under the vehicle. "And I plan to fuck her up the next time I see her because she decided to fuck with the wrong one. Isn't it funny how bitter women can't leave people alone? Yes, I'm throwing major shade on you, Katherine, you decided to fuck with my Bon Bon for some odd reason. But something I can't understand is why this damn lady decided I was the one to try. Do I look try-able? Is it because I'm black or thick or maybe it's because she thinks I won't beat her ass. I just don't understand." I ramble/ mumbled while doing the dance. I grabbed the dark object, which was a tiny cog, barely visible to eye.

Katherine opened the mouth as she saw my head, but stopped when she saw what was in my hand. I smirked and skipped to them and showed them the dark object. "This is why I'm the bitch and you're the Slutty Bitch. I'm not a slut, but a smart one, Kitty Kat."

"You do realize someone just tried to kill you, right?" Stefan questioned. I turned to him and patted- slapped his face, "Of course I do, Hero Hair. I also know who is the bitter dumb cunt who did it. She TRIED ME! Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" I crazily looked at him. He stepped back, with his hands raised.

"The cunt had the gosh damn AUDACITY to try me! Me! Like are you stupid or are you dumb? Bitch got me fucked up! Why does shit always happen to me every damn time. I'm sick of this shit! I already have enough shit of my fucking plate, then this bitch decides to fucking try, keyword, try to kill me! All I want to do is smoke a big ass blunt and eat some hot fries now!'' I stomped away from them, still ranting loudly. The two vampires watched after me, whispering to themselves. "Does she do that alot?" Katherine asked. Stefan answered, "Yea she's been doing that all summer, unfortunately." She's always been protective of herself and those close to her. She even will kill-"

"Negro, if you don't hurry the hell up or do you want to hear Klaus's lecture again?" I yelled at him, after noticing he wasn't behind me like I thought he was. Stefan smiled before jogging to myself, "Bye, Slutty Kitty!" Katherine smirked, shaking her head.

I strutted in the bar like a badass I am, altering Klaus, Bekah, and Gloria of our presence. Klaus smirked at me, pulling me to him slightly. I rolled my eyes and focused on Gloria's chanting. I knew she was looking for Rebekah's necklace, which was around Elena's neck. I closed my eyes and focused my magic on Elena's being, trying to cancel out the locator spell that Gloria was doing. A breeze of cold air flew past me, making me shiver. Gloria grunted, coming up short. I sighed quietly, feeling Gloria fight my magic. Even though Gloria's older than me, I'm still stronger than her. My magic has developed over the summer with helping Klaus find Hybrids. He insisted that I keep channeling the areas around us every time we go somewhere to gain more power. (He doesn't know I'm already strong as fuck but thanks baby.)

"I can't find them...something's blocking me. All I see is a picture of girls. Three girls in total." Gloria uttered after ten minutes of trying. I sighed in relief and felt a buzz in my back pocket. I stepped back from the angry(mostly Rebekah) table to look after my phone.

**Bon Bon: What happened? Are you doing something to her?**

**Me: Not to worry, Elena shouldn't have even felt pain at all**

**Bon Bon: She said she felt a tingle going thru her body and her necklace started glowing**

**Me: Again dont worry, its me doing something to keep her from being found. Her dramatic ass isn't hurt so she should be fine.**

I rolled my eyes. Of course, ElEnA would be the drama queen she was born to be. I glanced at the group and laughed when Rebekah missed with Stefan's hero hair. Stefan slapped her hand and rolled his eyes to me. I turned my attention back to my phone.

**Bon Bon: Nothing else happened so everything's fine now**

**Me; Ok worrywart, told yo ass before. Just listen to me next time**

**Bon Bon: Aight bye, bunny**

**Me: Bye ?**

"Hazel?" I glanced up from my phone and raised an eyebrow at him. Klaus held out his hand and gestured me closer to him. I sighed and kissed Gloria on the cheek, leaving the bar. I can still remember when I made him hold my hand for the first time.

***Flashback***

_We were going towards Tennessee. The sky was bright and light. The air conditioning was on blast, but I was wrapped in a blanket. Stefan was sleeping, drool pooling on the seat. He was taking a break from driving from Mystic Falls. Klaus was driving the truck, I was reading a book: City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. I glanced at Klaus and then his hand. His hands clenched the steering wheel tightly, white knuckles and all. I transferred my book to my right and grabbed his right hand in my left, turning my attention back to my book. Klaus jumped and looked at our hands, then at me. I guess I had a look on my face like 'Don't even try it nigga, I double-dog dare to bitch'. So he did the worst ever and ripped his hand from mine._

You know that look your mother gives you when you know you're in trouble and yo ass know you're gonna get it when you get home. Well, that's the look I gave Klaus, crossing my arms in the process. "What's wrong with my hand?" I questioned him. He glanced at me and kept driving, not answering my question.

I asked him again, "what's wrong with my hand? Is it too rough for you? Is it hairy? Do you just not like hands or my hand for that matter? We're a couple, so bitch Imma hold yo damn hand. You should be glad I want to hold your hand. I don't like touching people, nigga. The FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY HAND?!" Klaus's eyes grew darker as he moved his hand to grab mine and pulled me to him. He said in a very husky tone, I don't want to hold your hand because I'm driving, but since you're being such a brat about it I will. You ache my nerves and I will make it up in the future. Keep testing my patience and I will pull over and put one over my knee. Don't try me, princess, it won't be pretty." He, then, turned back to driving.

My eyebrow raised, I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Ok, daddy whenever you're ready," I gently bit his ear and moaned softly. He growled and tightened his hand on the steering wheel. I leaned back, chuckling, returning to my book.

***Flashback ends***

I got out of the car and went into the corner store and grabbed some snacks. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my back pocket to feel a cry for help. I looked up and closed my eyes to feel around my magic. I sighed and walked to a rocky curb in front of the corner to sit down. Sighing, I took a deep breath and felt Gloria cry out for help once more. Though she was my "aunt", the plot has to go as planned even though I have changed it so much already. I wanted to get mad at Katherine and Stefan for killing her but Gloria would have killed Stefan and I can't have Stefan dying any time soon.

I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at the busy city life. I'd never imagined giving up on my family for another person's benefit, especially someone like Stefan's. 'I really wished I had a blunt right about now,' I thought to myself, standing up and walking back to the warehouse.

When I got there, a loud snap startled me from my thoughts and I watched as Stefan's body fell on the ground. I looked to Stefan's body and felt a little (a lot) anxious because they probably think I know something. I could feel their heavy eyes on me as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of my temple. This went on for about two minutes before I was like stop being a pussy. "Soooooo, what have y'all been doing while I was gone?" I asked, my foot dragging against the dirty concrete. It got real quiet after I asked that question, well, I'm sorry for my dumb ass brain for saying shit like that.

"Do you know something, bunny?" Klaus whispered to me softly, I almost didn't hear him. I looked up at his words, brows furrowed. He was closer to me than before, I could see the hope in his eyes. I hated lying to the man because staring a relationship with lies isn't good, but I want to keep everyone safe from the wrath of Klaus's temper tantrum. He can be... a little dramatic and I should handle that, not others.

I stepped to him and put my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under my hand. His calm heart soothed me so much that I put my head on his chest, not answering his question. I intertwined his hand with mine, tearing at his sigh. I chinned his chest, showing my teary face. Showing my vulnerable side is hard for me, and he knew this. We might not have been in this relationship long, but we gained a connection over the summer. Him trusting me, to lean on me in times of need, has been perfect for us but I still haven't told him much about me for obvious reasons. He shook his head and held my cheeks, kissing my forehead. I sniffled and glanced at Rebekah, her back turned to us as I can feel the solemnness coming off of her.

I looked into Klaus's eyes and smiled softly at him, snuggling into his chest. He hugged me closer and grabbed my neck, pressing a point in my neck to knock me out. I sagged against his chest, whimpering at the touch. Klaus sighed, picking me up bridal style before turning to Rebekah. "You're are gonna explain to me how you know Hazel, and what Stefan was asking about Mikeal for, Bekah." Rebekah stared at my sleeping form, eyes softened at the sight of me, and stomped to the car, nodding her head.


End file.
